


From the Beginning

by Merlin4ever, Proud2BASherlockian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin4ever/pseuds/Merlin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BASherlockian/pseuds/Proud2BASherlockian
Summary: Keegan;the Princess of Jerrily;Tobias, the prince of Camelot; and Leo, the servant of Tobias, get caught up in an adventure. (I'm currently having a competition on this work. Please read the description for the first chapter for an explanation!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition: 2 follows and a kudo will go to the winner! I would like you to read this book and draw a picture for Tobias. Please try this!

Keegan sat in her castle room, drawing a picture. Keegan was the 16 year old princess of Jerrily, but was currently visiting a large kingdom called Camelot. She had been there about three weeks. She heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” She called. A young boy entered. He was 17, a year older than Keegan was. 

“My lady,” He said with a slight bow. “Gaius told me to give you these.” He held out a small bottle with green liquid. Giaus was the court physician, and was always sending a remedy to one royal or another. 

“Th-thank you, Leo,” Keegan said, gratefully accepting the bottle. She had a slight crush on Leo, but knew that nothing would happen because he was a servant, and no royal was allowed to marry a servant.

“Of course, M’lady,” He bowed again and quickly excused himself.

“Bye,” Keegan said with a small smile.

~

Keegan sat at the large table for dinner that night.

“Wine, M’lady?” Leo asked, pitcher in hand.

“Yes, please,” Keegan answered. Leo poured her wine. “Thank you.”

Leo nodded in acknowledgement before heading over to his master, Tobias. Keegan looked away and toward her father, King Killian. She tried to ignore Leo, but her eyes darted to him every so often. She was almost relieved when he retreated downstairs for another pitcher of wine. When he returned, he walked over to Keegan again.

“Anything else I can get you, M’lady?” He asked. Keegan shook her head mutely, not looking up, and Leo asked, “Are you all right, princess?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine,” She answered, nodding slightly. Leo nodded back, bowed, and left.

~

Keegan was continuing her drawing out in the courtyard when Leo approached. 

“Princess?” He said, trying to get her attention.

Keegan glanced up, “Oh, hello.”

Leo made a short bow. “ Your father told me to come tell you you are leaving in four days."

“Oh… okay,” She said, and Leo turned with a bow to leave. “Thank you, Leo,” Keegan added, unexpectedly.

Leo smiled to himself, but didn’t turn. “For what, your highness?”

“For coming out here to tell me that,” She said, a small smile on her face. “And for… some other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” Now he turned to look her in the eye.

“Like serving the wine last night,” She answered.  _ And for being adorable, _ She thought.

“Do you say thanks to all your servants?” Leo asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Maybe,” Keegan replied, smirking.

Leo’s smile grew, and he asked, “What are you reading?”

“Umm… I’m drawing, she answered, hiding the piece of paper. It had a half finished picture of Leo on it.

“What?” Leo asked curiously.

“Nothing. I’m just… drawing.”

Leo laughed, “Tell me!”

Keegan giggled, and hid the picture in her pocket. “No!”

“Come on, princess,” He made to grab the book, but Keegan jumped out of the way, and he wasn’t able to make another swipe because a young man came around the corner they were near.

“Ahem!” He said. Leo looked up, and bowed. “What are you doing, Leo?”

Keegan recognized him as the 19 year old prince of Camelot, the one she was betrothed to. “I was talking to him,” she interrupted.

Tobias shook his head, and addressed Leo, “It looked like you were fooling around.”

“I’m okay,  _ prince _ ,” Keegan snapped. “Like I said, I was just chatting with him.” She didn’t feel guilty about lying to the prince.

“Leo?” Tobias questioned.

“Yes sire?” He sighed.

"Why are you out here when there's work to be done?" Tobias asked.

Before Leo could answer, Keegan did. "Because he was giving me a message! And I was bored, so he stayed. Now, can you leave  _ now _ ?" She asked, annoyed at the young prince. 

Leo interrupted her. “I’m sorry, sire. I’m coming.” He bowed to Keegan and followed Tobias.

Keegan glared at the prince and waved bye to Leo.

Leo smiled back and asked the prince, “Sire?”

“Yes?” Tobias asked with a sigh.

“Why do you get mad at me for hanging out with Keegan?”

“Hmm?” Tobias asked, glancing back at the princess.

“Why did I get in trouble?”

“I didn’t say you were in trouble,” Tobias said.

“Alright. Why am I not allowed to hang out with Keegan?”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

Leo was getting a little annoyed and stopped in his tracks. “Tobias,” He said, trying not to speak loudly in his anger. “You basically came and told the whole world I couldn’t talk to her!”

“No. I didn’t. And you’d better think before talking to me like that again,” Tobias snapped, not stopping. 

Leo flinched, and nodded. “I’m sorry, my prince.” He started to follow him again.

Neither spoke for a while, then Tobias asked, “What  _ were _ you doing with the princess?”

“Playing, sire,” Leo sighed.

“So you lied to me?” 

“No, sire. I didn’t say anything.”

“So you let the princess lie to me?”

“I didn’t want to speak unless spoken to.”

“Yah? Then speak now. Do you like the princess?”

“No, sire,” Leo said truthfully.

“Then why were you with her?” Tobias demanded.

“Because. I had to deliver a message from her father.”

Tobias shook his head. “You should’ve told me first.”

“I didn’t know I had to tell you everything,” Leo snapped, then looked surprised at his own tone. “I’m sorry, sire. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“No. You shouldn’t’ve,” Tobias said angrily. “From now on, you will tell me everything.”

“Yes, sire,” Leo said, shocked.

“Good. Now, you can go clean my armor,” Tobias said. Leo nodded, bowed and left.

~

Keegan was in the armory, putting the finishing touches on the picture of Leo. Leo was trying to ignore the young princess, and Keegan didn’t realize he was there. After a second, he

passed by Keegan, and she looked up.

“Hi, Leo,” She said, hiding the picture.

“Your highness,” He nodded and went back to work.

Leo sighed, and continued to clean the armor.

“Did… did I get you in trouble earlier?” Keegan asked, feeling guilty. Leo shook his head mutely. “Leo.” Keegan stood and laid a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, your highness,” He said, shrugging her hand off.

“Please. Just… tell me.” Keegan said sadly. “I know it’s not nothing.”

“I can’t. I’m already in enough trouble with To-” He realized he had said too much. “Forget I said anything.”

“Oh, I understand.” She sat back down to finish her drawing.

Leo finished up the armor, then moved to leave.

“Leo,” Keegan said again. “If there’s anything wrong, you can come to my room and say that I requested a drink. He won't know.”

“That’s the thing, princess,” Leo sighed. “He said I need to tell him everything.”

“Then come with me to my castle. You can get away. We treat our servants a lot better-” She stopped, and realized what she had just said. A bright red lit up her cheeks.

Leo looked at her, a little shocked. “I can’t just leave everything! He’s my friend, even if he doesn’t know it.”

Keegan looked a little embarrassed. “I understand,” She said. An awkward silence followed until Leo broke in.

“You do know you’re betrothed to him, right?” Leo asked, smiling. 

“Well, I’m not marrying him. They can’t make me marry a stuck up prat if I don’t want to.”

“Yes they can. They will,” Leo said gently, then turned with the armor and headed to Tobias’ room.

“No they can’t,” Keegan said, hurrying to catch up. “I’ll run away before I do that.” Leo smiled at her ignorance, and Keegan asked, a little annoyed. “Why are you smiling? It's not fair that they can choose our futures. I’m not going to have my future decided by a bunch of idiots who don’t know anything.” Then she added with a smile, “Or maybe I’ll just stage an ‘accident’.”

“That’s treason princess,” Leo said, speeding up slightly.

“It was a joke, Leo. Calm down.” Then she stopped altogether, and said, “I have something I need to tell you. Meet me in the courtyard at midnight.”

Leo nodded, and Keegan hurried off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keegan shows Leo something, and rejects Tobias...again.

Keegan stood, waiting in the courtyard. Suddenly, there was a sound behind her and she snapped around with a slight scream.   
“Hello, princess,” Leo said, a teasing smile on his face.  
“You didn’t need to do that,” Keegan said, glaring at him.  
“Sorry,” Leo replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, then he added seriously, “I can’t be out for long.”  
“I have something I need to show you,” Keegan said. Leo nodded and Keegan extended her hand. Leo’s expression changed to one of fear as a leaf appeared slowly on her hand.  
“You can’t use magic here!” Leo said, not loud enough to be overheard.   
“I-I needed to tell someone,” Keegan admitted. “Will you keep it a secret?”  
“O-of course. But if Tobias asks questions, I’ll have to tell him,” Leo said, shifting his feet nervously.   
“Please,” Keegan pleaded, holding back tears. “You can’t. I’ll be killed.”  
“I can’t lie to my prince,” Leo said with a sigh. “I’ll try as hard as possible.”  
“Please. Just until I leave, then he can’t do anything to me,” Keegan asked. “Where I live, magic is allowed.”  
“I’ll try, princess,” Leo decided, then he disappeared into the shadows.

~

Keegan swung her sword at the dummy the next day, trying to get last night’s conversation out of her head. She swung again, not realizing Tobias was near until he spoke.  
“What are you doing?” He sneered. Keegan looked toward the voice, then swung again.  
“Go away,” She said, looking back toward the dummy.  
“What were you doing with my servant yesterday?” He asked, studying her as she swung again.  
“Is that any of your business?” Keegan asked, not looking at him.  
“Yes it is. And if you don’t tell me, I’ll have him fired and thrown in jail for spending time with my future wife.”  
“No you won’t because I won’t marry you. And I was just talking to him.”  
“It’s law you’re going to marry me-” Tobias started, but Keegan interrupted him.  
“No. I won't. Especially if you kill my friend,” She swung the sword at the dummy’s head.  
“I didn’t say I was going to murder him,” Tobias protested.  
“No. You’re just going to leave him in jail to die.”  
“I didn’t say that!”  
“I’m not stupid, Tobias.” She swung again, but before it hit, Tobias unsheathed his sword, parried, and threw Keegan’s sword up and into the air.  
Keegan glared at him, and grabbed her sword. “You wanna fight me?” She growled, secretly enchanting her sword to bring down harder blows each time she swung.  
Tobias smiled like she was a little child. “I’m not gonna fight a girl.”  
Keegan gritted her teeth and swung at him. He dodged, but didn’t fight back. Keegan faked a swing to the left and went right. This time, Tobias could barely block, and he tripped on a loose tile.   
“Fine,” He muttered under his breath. “I’ll fight back.” He swung, up to down, but Keegan was easily able to dodge it. She moved away gracefully, tauntingly, and started to circle him. Tobias watched as she darted in for blows, each that he blocked with skill and speed. He eventually made up his mind that she was weakest on her left, and went for that. He swung, but Keegan had been faking it, and disarmed him as he fell to the ground. “I yield,” He said quickly.  
Keegan smirked and brushed her hair out of her face. “See ya later,” She said, turning to leave. Tobias grinned at her spirit.  
“Wait! Princess!” He called. Keegan stopped and spun on her heel.  
“What?” she asked. “Do you need help getting off the ground?”  
“No I don’t,” He said, standing and brushing himself off.  
“Then what?” She asked impatiently.   
“Please answer my question.”  
“What question?”   
“What were you doing with my servant?” He asked. Keegan could hear raw jealousy in his voice, but had no idea why. It was there.  
“I said I was talking to him. Does that hurt your feelings?” She turned and walked again toward the castle.  
Tobias ran over to Keegan and grabbed her arm “No,” He lied. “It doesn’t offend me. It’s just that you’re my future wife.”  
“Get off me,” She hissed, wrenching her arm away. “We’ll see about that.”  
“This is useless,” He said, shaking his head.  
“What’s useless?”  
“Trying to get you to accept that you will be my queen,”  
“I will never be yours,” Keegan snapped, then marched angrily to the castle.  
“Not if your father has anything to say about it,” He muttered. Keegan heard, but ignored him.

~

Tobias sat next to Keegan that night. She did her best to ignore him, and sat as far away on the seat as possible. Leo came up behind them and smiled, softly setting down some biscuits. Keegan smiled back, watching the servant as he headed to serve her father. Tobias glared, but Keegan ignored him.   
“So, princess,” Tobias said, trying to get her attention. “Do you like picnics?”  
“Not with you,” She answered in a singsong voice.  
“With who?” He glanced over at Leo and asked, “A certain… serving boy?”  
A slight blush appeared on Keegan’s cheek, but she repeated in her singsong voice, “Not with you.” Leo glanced over, and Keegan waved in a way that Tobias couldn’t see. “For the thousandth time today,” Keegan said, addressing Tobias, “Is it any of your concern?”  
“Yes,” Tobias answered in a monotone.  
“No!” Keegan shouted, then lowered her voice. “No. It’s not. And every time you say stuff like that makes me hate you just the slightest bit more.”  
Leo heard the commotion and walked over. “Is something wrong princess, sire?”  
Keegan ignored him, and continued to glare at Tobias. “I hate you enough already so if I were you, I wouldn’t talk anymore. Because each time you do it’s like someone’s stabbing me with a thousand needles.”  
Tobias glanced up at Leo, jealousy written all over his face, then he addressed Arthur. “Excuse us, father.” He grabbed Leo’s arm and left. With a respectful nod to Arthur, Keegan followed them, knowing it was her Tobias wanted to talk to, and he was just using Leo.  
Leo shut the door of the room they were in, and looked from one royal to another. They were both glaring at each other, and Keegan was the first to talk.  
“I will never be the wife of a stuck up little prince,” She snapped. “And I will not have people hinting about the people I do care about,” She said, nodding to Leo, who didn’t see it.  
“Umm, does this have anything to do with me?” Leo asked, feeling a little awkward to be caught up the the royals squabbles.   
“Yes!” They both snapped.   
Leo flinched, and said, “I don’t like you like that, Keegan.”  
“Well, that’s not the point,” Keegan said, pushing away the sadness in her. “The point is that he's trying to control my life!”  
“What?! I didn’t say I was going to control your life!” Tobias said angrily.  
Keegan mocked his tone. “‘You will be my wife; a certain servant boy?’”  
“Keep me out of this!” Leo protested.  
“Okay,” Tobias sighed. “I did go a little over the top.”  
“A little?” She snapped. “You’ve probably planned my whole life based on the fact that I was betrothed to you!”  
Tobias muttered something under his breath.   
“Hmm? Can’t hear you!”  
“I’m sorry,” he said a little louder. “How’s that?”  
“Tobias! Sorry doesn’t heal everything, okay? You’re a prat and I’ll never marry you.” Keegan turned to leave, and Leo turned to follow, but Tobias grabbed Leo.  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” He hissed.   
Keegan snapped around. “Let. Him. Go.” She said, anger radiating from her voice.  
“It’s no use,” Leo said, turning around and following Tobias to his room. Keegan followed again with a sigh, knowing that Leo was bait.  
Keegan sat across from Tobias and glared at him.  
“Alright, Keegan. What do you want me to say?” Tobias demanded.  
“First, I want you to call off this betrothal. If you loved me, you would earn my heart, not steal it.”  
“I can’t,” Tobias said with a sigh. “That’s not my decision.”  
“Then there is nothing you can say or do,” Keegan decided, getting up to leave.  
“I’ll ask my father,” Tobias said.  
“Then go,” Keegan replied, a spark of hope in her chest. “I’ll meet you in the courtyard when you’re done.” With that, she left his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Leo plan something, but not something Keegan's going to be happy about.

“He said no,” Tobias said. He had asked his father, and had come directly to the courtyard.  
“Then it’s a no,” Keegan said.  
Tobias shook his head and Keegan glared at him. “Princess, they’re going to make this happen whether you like it or not.”  
“Not,” Keegan answered. Tobias turned on his heel in annoyance to leave. “Tobias. I will never marry you. Give up.”  
“I already have,” He replied sadly. Keegan nodded, pushing down the guilt rising in her. “Leo will be happy,” Tobias whispered.   
“What? He said he didn’t like me,” Keegan said, confused.  
“Because of me,” He was guessing now, not really sure of Leo’s feelings for the princess.  
Keegan glared at him. “What do you mean?” She asked, walking toward him.  
“My betrothal to you was in the way,” Tobias said. “I will try everything in my power to stop this betrothal.”  
“You will?” Keegan asked, hope growing in her like a plant.  
“Yes, Keegan,” Tobias answered, nodding.  
Keegan nodded in appreciation, so happy she couldn’t speak. Tobias smiled at her, and she stuttered, “I-I should go.” She moved to leave.   
Tobias hestated, then nodded sadly. Keegan waved goodbye, and ran toward the castle. Tobias watched sadly, a tear falling down his face.

~

Keegan sat in her bed the next morning, writing in her journal. There was a knock at the door, making her jump because it was so early.  
“Enter,” She said. Leo entered and bowed. “Oh, morning, Leo,” Keegan yawned, closing her journal.  
“Tobias told me about the betrothal,” He said.   
“What about it?” Keegan sighed.  
"Princess, I don’t like you like that. Tobias was reading my feelings wrong. It’s not his fault though!" He added hastily.   
Keegan nodded, “That’s what I thought.” Leo nodded in understanding, and Keegan asked, “Is that all?” She just wanted to be alone. Leo nodded again, and Keegan said, “You can leave then if you don’t mind then.” Leo bowed and exited the room. Keegan opened her journal, but was distracted at another familiar voice.   
“So?” Tobias asked Leo as he left. He had been standing outside the door, but hadn’t heard much.  
“She said she understood,” Leo said, not sounding worried.   
“She didn’t say anything about me?”  
“No, sire.”   
Tobias nodded in understanding, then asked, “Do you like her, Leo?”  
“Not like that, prince,” Leo replied.  
“I wouldn’t be mad if you did, Leo,” Tobias reassured his servant.  
“I know,” Leo said. “Why don’t you go talk to her? Tell her how you really feel?”  
“I don’t think she wants to talk to me right now,” Tobias said with a sigh. Keegan was bored of eavesdropping, and strode over to the door.   
“I’m pretty sure she wants to speak to both of you,” She said, a cool anger flooding through her words. They both looked up, surprise clear on their faces. “Let's get this over with,” She sighed, heading back and sitting at the foot of her bed. Leo and Tobias stood in front of her like scolded children. “Explain,” Keegan demanded.  
“What?” Tobias asked, sounding a little nervous.  
“Everything. What did Leo mean, ‘how you feel’?”  
“Can I go?” Leo asked in a small voice.  
“Okay,” Keegan agreed.   
“No. He cannot go,” Tobias said angrily.   
“But-” Leo stammered.   
“No. Stay!” Tobias demanded.   
Leo nodded, “Yes sire.”  
Keegan glared at Tobias, but nodded for Leo to stay. Leo stood, a little awkwardly and studying his boots, behind Tobias. “Go ahead, Tobias,” She said, nodding to him.  
“Why did you want to talk to me?” He asked, shifting from one foot to another.  
“What did Leo mean, ‘how you feel’?”  
Tobias looked up, meeting her eyes nervously. “I-I like you, Keegan,” He confessed.  
“I guessed that,” Keegan said with a slight incline of her head.  
“And?” Tobias asked.  
“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” She demanded.   
“What did you expect me to do?” Tobias asked, his nerves gone as his pride took hold. “Just walk up to you and say ‘I like you’?”  
“That would have been preferable,” Keegan admitted.  
Tobias rolled his eyes, anger taking hold. “I’m not going to do that.”  
“Because you were too scared,” Keegan said.   
“N-no!” He shouted, a little loudly.   
“Then why?” She asked, staring him down until he broke eye contact.   
“Because,” Leo answered for Tobias, “Because he was nervous, princess.” Keegan nodded and turned her gaze back to Tobias, waiting for his reply.  
“What did you just say?” Tobias asked his servant.   
“Tobias,” Keegan snapped. “Either he’s telling the truth, or you were scared.”  
“Fine,” Tobias glanced back up at Keegan, then looked back at his feet. “I was nervous.”  
“Thought so,” Keegan said, trying not to laugh at his expression.  
Tobias had to ask a question, “Do you like me back?” He asked, finally meeting Keegan’s gaze. Leo also looked at the princess. Did she?  
Keegan sighed. “Not like that, Tobias. I barely even know you.” Tobias hung his head, holding back a sob. “Tobias, I’m sorry,” Keegan said, feeling a little guilty.   
“It’s-it’s okay,” Tobias looked up, his face said something different. He turned to Leo. “Let’s go.”  
“I’m really sorry,” Keegan said, not able to meet those heartbroken eyes.

~

Tobias led the way to his chambers, tears falling steadily as he walked. Leo followed, feeling sorry it had to turn out this way. Tobias opened his door and sat on his bed. Suddenly, an idea popped into Leo’s head. It was dangerous, and had a good chance of backfiring, but it was the only way.   
“Sire,” He said. “I have an idea.” Tobias glanced up, a hopeful expression through his tears. “It’ll be dangerous, and we’ll need magic.” Leo swished his hand, and suddenly Tobias was gone, replaced with Leo. He looked like Leo, moved like Leo.  
“This’ll be lying. She won’t like this.” He even sounded like Leo.  
“It’s your best bet.”  
“I can’t do this, Leo,” He said, his grief anew as fresh tears poured down his face.   
“Yes, m’lord,” Leo said.  
“Undo it.” Tobias commanded. Leo nodded and with a swish of his hand undid it.  
“Thank you,” Tobias said, a sad smile on his face. Leo nodded again.  
“Do you want to go down to breakfast, sire? If not, I could bring you some.”  
“Bring me some?” Tobias said, laying down as Leo bowed and took his leave. Tobias thought about Leo’s offer, and when his servant entered the room, he said, “I’ve been thinking.”  
You have? Leo thought, but didn’t say anything, lowering his face to hide a smile.  
“You can do the spell, but you need to ask her.”  
“Ask her what?” Leo asked, afraid he already knew the answer.   
“Out.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re the servant and I told you to,” Tobias was a little annoyed now.   
“Sire, I think she would be even less pleased if she knew I was asking,” Leo said, a little nervous.  
“You’re right, but you would be more believable,” Tobias argued.   
“Yes sire. Should I go now?”   
“Ummm yeah,” Tobias was confused why he’d ask.  
Leo left, and was at Keegan’s door within seconds. He knocked.  
“Enter unless you’re Tobias,” Keegan sounded like she’d been crying.   
Umm okay Leo thought, pushing open the door. He bowed to the princess.  
“Oh. Hello, Leo,” She said, wiping her tear stained eyes.  
“Are you alright, princess?” Leo asked, studying her closely.   
“Yes, I’m okay,” Keegan answered, then asked kindly, “Why are you here?”  
“Umm… I was wondering.”  
“What were you wondering?” Keegan asked, studying his face.  
“Will you...Will you go out with me?” He asked, cringing inwardly.   
Keegan gaped, then exclaimed, “I thought you didn’t like me!”  
“Umm?” He ignored the last comment and asked, “Will you?”  
“Y-yes!” Keegan shouted, nearly jumping up and down on her bed.  
Leo couldn’t help smiling, even though he wasn’t going on this date. “Yah. Where?”  
“You didn’t have anything in mind?”  
“No,” He answered. Especially since I’m not going.  
“Well, you choose where. But one question,” Keegan said. “Why now?”  
Leo ignored the question again and answered, “How about a picnic?”  
“Sure!” Keegan smiled warmly at him as he smiled and moved to leave with a bow.  
“Wait, Leo! When?”  
“Tomorrow morning?”  
“Okay,” Keegan said happily, trying not to shriek with excitement. Leo bowed and left. Keegan let out a small shriek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Leo complete their plan.

Tobias was splayed out across his bed, outcomes going through his head. What if Keegan knew what was going on? What if she declined Leo’s offer? There was a knock on the door, and he called him in, knowing it was Leo.  
Leo bowed and Tobias demanded, “What did she say?”  
“She said yes, my prince,” Leo replied.   
“Yes!” Tobias exclaimed. “When?”  
“Tomorrow morning. A picnic,” Leo answered.   
“A-a picnic?” He thought back to their conversation last night.   
“Yes. why not, sire?” Leo asked, watching his concerned face.   
“I didn’t say no,” Tobias answered quickly.   
“And…” Leo waited, but Tobias just looked at him, confused. “No ‘thank you’?” Tobias picked up a book and threw it at him with a smile. “Hey!” Leo dodged. “Is that a no?”  
“Go away,” Tobias said, trying to keep a straight face.   
“Yes, your great excellency,” Leo said mockingly, then added, “Is that a no for the date tomorrow?”  
“Of course it’s not a no!” Tobias shouted.   
“Then why did you want me to leave? You can’t do the spell on your own.”  
“That’s not till tomorrow,” Tobias said, annoyed.  
“Alright, fair enough. Goodbye,” He bowed and turned to leave.  
“Thank you,” Tobias whispered.  
“Of course, my prince,” Leo said, not turning around. 

~

Tobias, disguised as Leo, knocked on the princess's door the next morning. She called for him to enter, and he did. He paused, then, remembering he was supposed to be Leo, bowed.   
“Hi, Leo!” Keegan said, excitement clear on her face. Tobias smiled at her.   
“Hello, princess,” He said, studying her. She looked gorgeous, with her short dress, just the right size to ride or walk through the forest.   
“I’m ready,” Keegan said, brushing off her dress and standing.   
“You look…beautiful,” Tobias said. Her face grew red, and she smiled wider than he’d ever seen. A prick of guilt hit his heart, but he dismissed it.  
“Thank you,” Keegan said with a little curtsy.  
Tobias bowed and held out his arm, “Lets go.” Keegan took it and followed him. They each took a horse, and Tobias led them to a secluded area in the forest. They tied up their horse, and Keegan looked around.  
“This is beautiful,” She sighed, picking a flower and putting it on the blanket Tobias was laying out.   
“It is,” Tobias said. Keegan smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back thinking, What if she finds out I’m Tobias and not Leo?  
Keegan glanced at him, and his face looked sad, worried. “Is something wrong, Leo?”  
“I’m just worried,” Tobias lied quickly, flinching at being called Leo. “Tobias doesn’t know I’m out here.”  
“I’ll tell him it was my idea if he plans on getting you in trouble,” Keegan reassured him. “Now, wanna eat?” He nodded and they sat down. Keegan took a bite, watching Tobias.  
“So, princess,” Tobias said.  
“So what?” She asked, a small smile on her face.  
“Why do you not like Tobias?” Tobias asked, taking advantage of everything he had.  
“Leo,” Keegan said, annoyed. “I really don’t want to talk about Tobias.”  
“Why not? He’s my best friend and he’s really nice,” Tobias said, inwardly flinching. He didn’t know if either of those were something Leo would say. Luckily for him, Keegan was too annoyed to notice.  
She rolled her eyes, “Yes,” She said, sarcastically. “But we’re not here because of him, are we?”  
Tobias had to keep his head from nodding a yes, and lied, “No we aren’t, but it’s a simple question. Why?”  
“Leo! I said I didn’t want to talk about it.”  
“Please,” Tobias pressed, really wanting some answers.  
“Why does it matter?” Keegan asked.  
“He’s my friend and he’s really depressed at the moment,” Tobias said pleadingly.  
“Well, I’m sorry, but that’s not really the point of this,” She gestured to the two of them.  
“Princess. If this is going to happen, we need to be honest with each other,” Tobias said, almost pleadingly.  
Keegan hesitated, but then agreed. “Fine, but you promise not to tell him?” Tobias smiled and nodded. "Okay.” Tobias was surprised that she had this much faith in Leo. “I guess I don't completely hate him, I just don't want to be forced into a relationship. Also, I don't love him. My heart doesn't quicken. My senses aren't telling me to go to him. Nothing feels right. Maybe this is something that would happen over time, but, Leo, I don't want this."  
Tobias’s heart quickened in fear, and he asked, “What if he has different feelings for you?”  
“Then I don’t know,” Keegan sighed. Tobias nodded, a spark of hope igniting in him. “Now, my turn for questions,” Keegan decided. “Why did you choose to come after you denied you liked me?”  
Tobias smiled and shrugged. “I guess I came to my senses.” Keegan grinned at him, and used her magic to pick a flower off a bush. Tobias’ eyes went wide.  
“What? Is something wrong?” Keegan asked, looking at him with her head tilted.   
“No,” Tobias lied quickly. “I just… liked the flower.”  
“Um...okay,” Keegan was a little confused, but nodded. She smiled, trying to cover up the confusion, and moved the flower through the air toward Tobias. He grabbed and sniffed it. Their eyes met, and Keegan smiled at him. He grinned back, guilt wrenching his gut. Keegan crawled over to him, worried again at his face. “Is something wrong?” She asked again, confused. There was something different about Leo, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Tobias shook his head guiltily, staring at the space between them. “Leo, I know that’s not true. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Tobias said, trying not to sound angry. Keegan didn’t flinch, but nodded, knowing he would say no more. They ate a little more, but Keegan stayed close to him. Eventually he asked, “So, princess, were you born with magic?”  
Keegan nodded proudly. “Yes I was.” Tobias was surprised. Not many sorcerers were born with magic.  
“How many people that you know are warlocks?” Tobias asked.   
“Not many,” She answered. “Magic is partly allowed where I live, but even then, there aren’t many.”  
"Did you know, not many know this, that Merlin, My- Tobiass fathers servant, is a warlock? He only told me and a couple other people.”  
“Really?” Keegan asked, impressed. He nodded, and Keegan asked, “Why did you share this with me?” She felt special for knowing something this important. Tobias shrugged. “Is this really your place to be telling me this?” He shrugged again. “Leo!” She nudged him playfully.   
“Stop!” He nudged her back. Keegan nudged him again. This time he dropped his sandwich. “Hey! No one ruins my sandwich!” He shouted, laughing. Keegan shrieked playfully, laughed, and crawled away from him. Tobias picked up his sandwich and pretended to cry over it. Keegan smiled and crawled back over. She grabbed his sandwich out of his hands and threw it in his face. “Hey!” He wiped mustard off his nose. Keegan giggled and Tobias threw some mustard at her. She used her magic to take it off and threw it at him again. He smiled, the happiness drowning out the guilt. He shook it off, and ate a different sandwich. Keegan sat a little further away, but kept peeking mischievously over the top of her sandwich. 

~

They rode home a little later, each on their own horse. Keegan’s was fawn colored, and a beautiful horse. Tobias had a midnight colored one, and Keegan thought it was more beautiful to watch the black one then it would’ve been to ride it. Keegan smiled and pushed her horse to go faster. She pulled ahead, and Tobias rolled his eyes, trying to get ahead. Keegan laughed, and her horse put on a burst of speed. Tobias laughed also, and his horse sped up and beat Keegan to the castle. Keegan was only behind by a few feet, but enough that it was clear Tobias had won. She jumped off her horse at the same time as Tobias, and they handed the reins to some stable hands. Keegan ran inside, and Tobias raced her, but Keegan beat him.   
“You’re fast, princess,” Tobias grinned.   
“Or you’re just slow,” Keegan teased.   
“I’m not slow! I always beat Le-Tobias,” He stumbled, a little annoyed he had messed up again.   
“Who?” Keegan asked.  
“Tobias,” He lied. “Why?”  
“I’ve never heard of Letobias, that’s why,” Keegan said, a fake smile covering her confusion.   
“Who’s Letobias?” Tobias asked, a fake laugh covering up his mistake. “Why would I even say that?” Keegan shrugged and laughed too. They headed to Keegan’s room. Tobias opened the door with a slight bow. Keegan smiled and walked into the room. “Your welcome,” He muttered under his breath.  
Keegan snapped around, hearing him. “Hey!” She said teasingly. “Is that anyway to talk to a princess?”  
“I should probably get back to Tobias,” He stuttered, realizing he had made yet another mistake. Keegan’s smile faded, and she nodded sadly. Tobias nodded back, and turned with a bow.   
“Bye, Leo,” Keegan sighed.   
“Goodbye, Keegan.” Keegan watched, slightly disappointed that he had to leave, as he turned and left her room.

~

“How was it?” Leo asked as Tobias entered his chambers.   
“Change me back and I’ll tell you,” Tobias answered, feeling slightly guilty in Leo’s skin.  
“Of course, Sire.” Leo swished his hand, and Tobias looked like himself again.  
“Thank you,” He sighed, relieved. “It was great. Keegan is amazing. You missed out on the best princess ever.” He collapsed onto his bed with a dreamy sigh.  
Leo shook his head. “I said I don’t like her like that.”  
Tobias lifted his head. “But she’s amazing. Like an angel fallen to earth.” Leo smiled and shook his head as Tobias’s face grew more dreamy and he replayed their time together over and over again.  
“Do you want to change, or no?” Leo asked him after a minute. Tobias stood and nodded. He grabbed his clothes and went into a separate room to change quickly. When he came back out, Leo asked, “Did she show you?”  
“Show me what?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.  
“Nevermind.”  
“The magic?” He asked, then demanded, “She has magic. Why didn’t you tell me?”`  
“I didn’t know what you would do, sire,” Leo answered, bowing his head. Tobias nodded in understanding, and Leo let out a relieved sigh.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad at you,” Tobias said. “But, I’ll let you off this time.”  
“Hey!” Leo protested.   
“Leo,” Tobias said sharply.  
“Sorry, sire.” He gave him a mock bow. Tobias laughed and threw a pillow at him. Leo dodged. “Now, sire,” He said, fake stern.  
Tobias threw another pillow at him and it hit him square in the chest. Leo grabbed it and threw it back. It hit Tobias square in the face.   
“Sorry, sire!” Tobias laughed and threw it again. This time it missed Leo. It hit the glass behind Leo, and it fell. Leo caught it with magic. Tobias laughed again, but not loud enough to miss the gasp from the other side of the door. They both paused, and Leo opened the door. Outside the door was the princess Keegan. She stood, a glare sharper than a dagger in her eyes.   
“Hello, Leo. Or are you Tobias?” She asked, her tone hard.  
“Princess?” Leo asked, looking her in the eyes.  
“I-I... What are you doing outside my door?” Tobias demanded.  
“I wanted to talk to Leo,” Keegan answered, her glare moving from Leo to Tobias. “But it wasn’t really Leo, was it?” She glared at both of their guilty faces, waiting for a defense.  
“Um… Sorry?” Tobias said tentatively.   
Keegan glared at him. “Tobias. If you don’t have anything intelligent to say, don’t speak.”   
Tobias looked at her angrily. “Well if you’d go out with me, I wouldn’t do it!”  
“You didn’t ask!” She shouted. “You, disguised as Leo, did!”  
“Actually...” Leo interrupted quietly.  
“What?” Keegan asked, turning to him.  
“I was the one who asked you. Not the prince,” he said.  
Keegan paused for a second, her eyes widening then said, “I didn’t think either of you could make me madder, but you just did.” Leo dropped her eyes, and she turned to Tobias. He met her gaze. “Why did you think you could get away with this?” She demanded.  
“Because, Keegan, I like you!” Tobias said angrily. “You won’t even give me a chance!”  
“You didn’t ask!” Keegan shouted.  
“Fine! Will you go out with me?” He asked hopefully.  
“Really? I just did!” She answered, glaring.  
“Yah, but you thought you went out with Leo.”   
“But I didn’t.”  
“No. But you thought so.”  
“Let me think about it,” She said, annoyed. “I’ll tell you tomorrow at breakfast.”  
“Really?” He asked, surprised.  
“I said I’d think about it,” She answered sternly. “That doesn’t mean yes. Especially after this little prank you two pulled.”  
Leo looked up. “I’m sorry for misleading you, milady,” He said.  
“Hey!” Tobias protested, hitting Leo lightly. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” Keegan rolled her eyes at him. So did Leo. “Hey!” Keegan held back a laugh.  
“I’m sorry, my prince,” He said, making a mock bow. A little giggle escaped Keegan.  
Tobias didn’t have even a smile.  
“You wonder why I like to hang out with Leo,” Keegan said.”You big grumpy pants.”  
He shook his head. “Leo, can you have my lunch brought to my room?” He asked his servant, then turned to Keegan. “I’ll see you later, princess.”  
“See you tomorrow, Tobias,” She turned and left.  
When Leo was sure she was gone, he asked, “Is something wrong, sire?”  
"No," He replied, "Now, I’m kinda hungry." Leo nodded then bowed. He waited till Tobias had gone back into the room to stand. He quickly ran to catch up with the princess.   
Keegan turned when she heard the footsteps. “Hello, Leo.”  
“Princess,” He said, slowing as he came closer.  
“Yes?”  
“Where are you going? I have to head to the kitchens to get Tobias’s lunch.”  
“Back to my room,” She answered, then added, “Do you need some company?”  
“I don’t need any, but it would be nice,” He answered with a smile.  
She nodded and followed him.  
“So, what are you going to say to Tobias?” Leo pressed.  
"I said I needed to think," She answered. "I'm not sure yet. I know he likes me, but I don't want to be pushed into this so fast. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow I think, so I know I will be pushed.”  
“Well,” He said, joking. “If he treats his girlfriends like he treats his servants, I say you don’t date him.”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Seriously,” Leo said, holding back a laugh.   
Keegan laughed, and Leo joined in. Keegan took a deep breath, and said with a smile, “I will tell you if he does.”  
“Good.” He said. Keegan walked next to him, still giggling a little. They stopped by the kitchens. “You probably don’t want to go in there.”  
“Oh. Okay,” She said. Leo went in on his own and was back in seconds.   
As they headed to Tobias’s room, Leo told Keegan embarrassing stories about Tobias, and she was laughing almost the whole time.  
“Then he fell on his face!” Leo said as they stopped in front of Tobias’s door.   
Keegan laughed one more time, then said, “I should go. See you later!” She ran off to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day doesn't go well...

As Tobias and Leo entered the dining room the next morning, Tobias spotted Keegan, already sitting down. He headed off and sat next to her, while Leo headed toward the other servants.   
“Morning, Tobias,” Keegan said, as cheerfully as she could.  
“Morning, princess,” He answered, smiling. She smiled back and took a bite of food. “Pst,” He whispered. “You’re not allowed to eat until my dad eats.”  
“He was eating before you got here,” Keegan snapped.  
“Alright. Chill,” he muttered.   
“Is something wrong, prince?” Leo asked, walking over.  
“Everything’s fine, Leo,” Keegan said sweetly, trying to make Tobias jealous. Leo looked at Keegan, then back at Tobias.   
“Sire?”  
“Yes, everything’s fine, Leo,” He nodded.  
Keegan turned to Tobias, smiling. When’s he going to ask?  
“So?” He pressed as if he could read her mind.   
“Hmmm?” She asked, although she already knew what he meant.  
“Will you go out with me?” He asked, quietly, so only she could hear.   
“What? I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Will you go out with me?” He said louder, making a few people turn their heads.   
“Okay,” She nodded.  
“Really?” Tobias looked at her, his eyes shining. Leo glanced over, a smile on his face.  
“Really. But you know I‘m leaving today, right?”  
“Yes.”   
“Okay.”  
“Where do you want to go?” She shrugged helpfully. “How about a horse ride?”  
“That’s fine,” She answered, taking another bite of food.  
“Alright,” He said, standing and gesturing to Leo. “Meet me at the doors in an hour.”  
“Okay.” Keegan partly wished she hadn’t agreed to this.

~

Keegan walked to the doors where Tobias and Leo were waiting for her with the horses.  
“Hello, Tobias,” She said with a smile that felt fake on her lips. Tobias smiled, not realizing anything was wrong, and gestured to the horses. Keegan took the fawn colored one with a polite nod to Leo.  
“Princess,” He said, bowing.  
“Leo?” She smiled.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Course,” He answered, grinning. Keegan, Leo and Tobias all mounted their horses. Keegan had just realized that there were three horses, and was glad Leo was coming with them, even if he trailed far back. Keegan was tempted to slow down and go beside Leo, but decided Tobias wouldn’t like that.  
“So…” Tobias said awkwardly.  
“So what?” She asked in a sweet voice.  
“What do you wanna talk about?” He asked.  
“I don’t know,” She said, annoyed. “You’re the one who wanted to go out with me.”  
“Fine what’s your favorite… book...?”  
Keegan interrupted. “I know! Why don’t we talk about when you thought when you saw I had magic!” She tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
“Alright,” Tobias said, meeting her gaze. “I do not care if you have magic. My own servant has magic. I was shocked, but didn’t care.”  
“But you didn’t say anything?” She asked, confused.  
“No. I didn’t because I didn’t care,” He answered truthfully. “I know warlocks are unable to take away their magic.”  
Keegan nodded, thinking over his words.  
“And your favorite book is?” He asked, a small smile on his face.   
Keegan laughed and answered, “The Secret History.”  
“Good choice,” He said, nodding. Keegan smiled, and Tobias thought they might actually start getting along.  
“Yours?” She asked.   
Tobias thought for a second before answering, “Halt’s Peril.”  
Keegan nodded. “Good choice.” They rode on for a minute in silence before Keegan asked, “Race?” she was already pushing forward.  
“That was a bad idea, princess!” Tobias spurred his horse on, quickly catching up.   
Keegan laughed, though she was now behind him. Although Tobias’s horse was faster, Keegan’s had more stamina. After a second, Tobias slowed down and Keegan pulled ahead.   
“Come on, girl,” Tobias said to his horse. Keegan was far ahead now, and was pretty sure he wouldn’t catch up. “Leo!” He shouted. Leo rode up beside him, and Tobias jumped onto his servant's horse. “Hurry up Leo!” They left the other horse to follow, knowing it would.   
Keegan glanced back and realized what had happened. She was still ahead, but didn’t know how long it would last. Leo started to get in front of her, but the horse slowed down from two people on it.  
Tobias whispered to Leo, and Leo muttered, “Yes sire.” With a flick of his hand, Keegan’s horse stopped. Keegan reacted faster than either of the two boys had expected. She immediately jumped on the horse Tobias had started on, landing perfectly in it’s saddle. She quickly enchanted it against any attacks.   
“Cheaters!” She laughed as she pulled ahead of them. She held the lead until they called for a stop. They stopped near a river for the horses to drink. Leo took care of the horses, as Keegan and Tobias walked over to a clear area. “You should go get the other horse,” Keegan said to him.   
“I’ll get it,” Leo butted in, putting down the bag he had, and heading off. Keegan shrugged and laid down in the thick grass. Leo returned quickly with the horse. Keegan glanced up as he approached then laid back with a calm sigh. Leo laid out the picnic food, but wouldn’t eat until he got back to the castle. Keegan sat up and filled a plate with food, her stomach growling. Tobias did too, while Leo walked a little way away and leaned on a tree. Keegan followed him with her eyes for a moment then looked away. Her and Tobias were sitting facing each other, a few feet apart.   
Why are we so far apart? He thought with a sigh. He watched Keegan, but she couldn’t read his gaze as he watched her.   
“So…” Tobias said, taking a bite of food to cover his embarrassment.  
“So?” She asked with a small smile. “Is that how you start all your conversations?”  
“Depends on who I’m talking to,” He answered, smiling back.  
She shook her head. “So... just me? Or others?”  
“No, others too,” He answered.  
“Like who?” She asked, bracing her head on her hands.  
“My father when I have to talk to people.”  
She shrugged, “Okay. Anyways, so… what?”  
“So...um...how are you?”  
Keegan face-palmed. “Good. You?”  
“Good…”  
“You know,” She said, “You are really bad at acting. I knew there was something wrong when you were pretending to be Leo.”  
Leo glanced up at his name, but ducked it again.  
“You know that, right?” She said, a small smile on her face.  
“I’m not going to be an actor; I’m going to be king,” Tobias said.   
“I hope you’ll never need to keep a secret,” She said, but he just shrugged. Keegan rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich.   
Leo shifted slightly, wishing he could eat something.  
“You want to eat?” Keegan asked, looking over to him.  
Leo shrugged then looked at his master. “May I To-sire?” Tobias hesitated, and Keegan glared at him in a way that said Do it or else you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.   
Tobias sighed and threw Leo an apple.   
“Thank you, sire,” He said. Keegan shrugged, guessing that was as good as the servant would get.   
“Now why are you shrugging!” Tobias demanded.  
“I’m not surprised that your servant gets an apple while you get a real meal.”  
“I’m fine, princess,” Leo said quickly. Keegan rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything.  
“Leo, come here!” Tobias demanded, anger etching his tone. Leo walked a few paces forward then stopped.  
“Sit,” Tobias commanded.  
“But, Tobias?” Leo questioned, looking toward the prince. Keegan had to bite her lip to stop her from smiling.  
“I’m still your prince,” Tobias said, glaring at the use of his name.  
Leo nodded apologetically. “Sorry, sire.”  
“Sit!” Tobias snapped. Keegan glared at his tone, but stayed silent. Leo hesitated and sunk into a sitting position a respectful distance away. “Here.” Tobias gave Leo a small serving of food. Keegan took a bite of food to cover up her surprised smile.  
“Thank you prince,” Leo said gratefully.  
“Only to get the glare of the royal highness off me,” Tobias muttered. Keegan laughed quietly, and Leo finished his food.   
“Excuse me, sire.” He jumped up and walked toward the horses.  
“Leo,” Tobias said before he was out of earshot.  
“Sire.” Leo turned back to face him.  
“Come,” Tobias ordered. “We’re going to talk. As equals.” He choked out the last word.  
Keegan burst into giggles at his face.  
Tobias glared at her. “Fine. Leo, go. You aren’t to speak unless spoken to.” Leo gaped at him.  
“No!” Keegan said, trying to hide her smile. “Go talk as...equals.”  
“Then stop laughing at me,” Tobias snapped. “Leo. As you were.” Leo looked between the two royals.  
“Fine. Go talk as ‘equals’.” Keegan said again.  
“Here. All of us,” Tobias clarified, glancing from one to the other.  
“Okay,” Keegan said. “Go ahead then, your majesty.”  
“Equals,” He repeated. “As in no titles.”  
“Fine. Go ahead, Tobias,” Keegan said, rolling her eyes.  
“Leo,” He said. The servant was still standing. “I gave you an order.”  
“But-” He started.  
“You can’t give an equal orders, Tobias,” Keegan said, a teasing smile on her lips.  
“Fine. Leo, please sit down.”  
Leo hesitated. “Can I stay standing?”  
“No,” He glanced at Keegan’s face and sighed. “Yes.”  
“Leo,” Tobias began. “You being my servant is going to be hard if Keegan does marry me,” He paused and looked toward the princess. “Keegan. Do you like me?”  
“Tobias,” She sighed. “Yes. No. Kinda. It’s different when you’re being forced into something, Tobias. I can’t have a clear thought about...us, when we’re being forced into it!”  
“Then don’t think about the forcing!” Tobias half shouted.  
“It doesn’t work that way,” Keegan said.  
“Why not?!” Tobias snapped.  
Keegan rolled her eyes angrily and muttered, “Boys.” Tobias glared at her and she glared back.  
Leo looked up at the sky and broke in. “Si-Tobias, we have to go. Are we going back to normal now, Tobias?” Tobias nodded, still glaring at Keegan. Leo let out a relieved sigh and started to head toward the horses. Tobias broke the glare and stood up. Keegan also stood. She ran over to the horses, jumped on the one she had started on, and was gone, bareback, before they had saddled up. Leo groaned in annoyance.  
“Women,” Tobias groaned, voicing both their thoughts. They both jumped on their horses and headed off.

~  
“It was nice seeing you, Killian,” King Arthur said. The two kings were in the throne room, talking as it would be the last they would see of each other for a while.  
“Yes. It is too bad we have to leave so early. It seems Keegan is finally getting along with your son,” King Killian replied.  
“Mmm.” He looked toward Merlin, taking note of him actually working for once.  
The doors opened, and Keegan walked in. She paused as she spotted the two kings.  
“Oh...I’m sorry,” She said quickly, turning around. Arthur looked over to Killian.  
“Actually...why don’t you stay?” Killian proposed. Keegan paused and turned around.  
“Merlin,” Arthur called to his servant.  
“Yes, sire?” Merlin looked toward the king.  
“Go get Tobias,” Arthur ordered. Merlin bowed respectively and left. Keegan walked a little bit closer to her father, cringing slightly at the order. Merlin returned quickly, tailed by the prince and his servant. Keegan suppressed a groan when Tobias looked at her. Tobias looked away and toward his father.  
“You called me, father?” He gave the king a small smile.  
“Yes. You need to wish the king and princess goodbye,” Arthur replied, dipping his head to the two royals. Tobias’s gaze flited back to Keegan. He looked so sad, and unexpected guilt flashed through Keegan. Killian didn’t seem to notice.   
“Goodbye your Majesty, princess, ” He said, sorrow plain in his voice as he bowed.  
“Is something wrong, Tobias?” Killian asked, looking at the prince.  
“N-no, your Majesty,” Tobias answered quickly. Killian studied him for a moment more, then turned to the king.  
“Goodbye, King Arthur.” He bowed.  
The kings continued to talk, and Tobias walked over to Keegan. She froze as he walked over. He got closer, and closer. Then he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. Keegan’s eyes widened. She stayed immobile, her eyes caught in his emerald stare as he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.  
“I’ll miss you, Keegan,” He said, his voice laced with sadness.  
Keegan nodded, words still escaping her.  
“Nothing?” He asked, his gaze clouding.  
“G-goodbye, Tobias,” She said, her voice thick. She took her hand back and placed it back at her side. Neither of the kings had seen the exchange. She moved to get away from Tobias just as the door burst open and a Camelot guard with a crossbow ran into the room. He shot the arrow.  
It went right by Keegan’s ear, narrowly missing. The kings and Tobias unsheathed their swords. Killian immediately ran over to his daughter, and Arthur and Tobias ran over to the knight and pressed their swords against his throat. Keegan shook as she hid behind her father.   
“On your knees!” Tobias shouted, anger blazing in his eyes. Keegan peeked out from around her father and saw how angry he was. Arthur removed his sword, but told the prince to hold his ground. He told the servants to get his knights in there. Killian advanced a litte, Keegan staying right behind him.   
Leo walked over to Tobias. “What do you want me to do, sire?” He asked, looking between the prince and the guard.  
Killian turned to his shaking daughter. “It’s okay,” He whispered. “Tobias is taking care of it.”  
Tobias turned to look at the princess, then back at Leo. “Guard the princess. With any means possible,” He added  
“Yes, sire.” Leo nodded understanding. He walked over to Keegan just as Merlin entered with the knights of the round table. Gwaine immediately went over to the knight and grabbed the crossbow out of his hands. Then he tied the would-be assassin’s hands behind his back. Tobias slowly lowered his sword.  
“Are you okay, princess?” Leo asked, not meeting her gaze. She nodded shakily, moving so she was standing next to-- instead of behind-- Her father. Leo nodded in return and backed up a few paces.  
Tobias walked over to the king. “What do you want me to do, Majesty?” He asked him.  
“Escort the princess to her quarters,” The King ordered. Tobias nodded. “Take Merlin with you,” He added.  
“Yes sire.” Tobias gestured for the Princess, Leo, and Merlin to follow him. Keegan glanced up at her father then followed the prince. They walked in silence. When they reached the door, Keegan opened it, walked in, then turned to Tobias.  
“What am I supposed to do if someone tries to attack me again?” She asked nervously.  
“I will send my captain, James,” Tobias answered, meeting her shining blue gaze. “He’s very skilled with a sword. Leo will keep you company. I have to go and help lock up the assassin, but I will be back later.” He turned and left with a small smile to the princess. Merlin followed the prince.  
Keegan shut the door and took a seat at her small table. She gestured for Leo to also take a seat, but he just shook his head.  
“No thank you, Princess,” He said. “I’m too worried about Tobias.” Keegan nodded, but didn’t say anything. There was a knock on the door and Leo walked over and opened it. Keegan shifted to look who had entered. The man was tall and finely dressed in the colors of Camelot. His black hair hung into his blue eyes.   
“Captain James,” Leo said with a bow. Keegan stood and curtsied.  
“Hello, captain.”  
“Princess,” He said, smiling and bowed. “The prince told me to come guard your door, though he didn’t tell me why.”  
“Yes,” She said, deciding that if Tobias hadn’t told him, he must’ve had a good reason.  
“I’ll be outside your door with five of the prince’s knights,” He informed her.   
“Thank you, captain.” She curtsied again and he exited.  
Leo sighed and poured the princess some wine. Keegan took it with a grateful nod. Leo went back to his pacing.  
“Leo, calm down,” Keegan said, watching him as he went back and forth, back and forth. Leo sat down, but his foot tapped the ground over and over again. Keegan sighed, but didn’t say anything as Leo dropped his head into his hands.  
There was a scuffle from outside the room. Keegan and Leo were both immediately on their feet. Leo held up his hands, ready to use magic, and Keegan enchanted her sword that she had grabbed.  
A grunt then silence. A knock came. Leo looked toward Keegan for instructions. She nodded.  
“Enter,” Leo said meekly. James opened the door. Keegan let out a relieved sigh as she saw the knight.   
James bowed. “Princess, there was another assassin attack. On the king.”  
Keegan gasped. “Is he okay?”  
“Yes, milady,” He answered. “King Arthur was badly cut, though. But the physician said he’ll live.” Keegan let out a deep breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.  
There was the sound of running. James and Keegan readied their swords, but it was Tobias who entered the room.   
“Your Highness,” James said, with a sigh of relief, lowering his sword. Leo dipped his head, and Keegan lowered her sword too.  
“Tobias,” She breathed.  
“Princess,” He said by way of greeting. “Is everything good here, James?”  
James nodded. “Aye, sire.”  
“Other than you scaring us half to death,” Keegan muttered.  
The prince ignored her and turned to Leo. “Are you all right, Leo?”  
“Yes, sire,” Leo met his gaze.  
“Good. Leo, I need your magic on high alert now, do you understand?” He asked. Keegan glanced nervously to James, but he seemed to already know about Leo’s magic. “Captain,” He continued, looking towards James, “you keep watch. Do not leave your post unless I tell you to or my father does. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Prince,” He answered with a slight dip of his head.  
“We will find who’s trying to hurt us, princess,” His gaze moved to Keegan. “If it’s the last thing I do.”  
“Thank you,” She said, a grateful smile on her face.  
“Of course. If you need anything, send Leo to my quarters.”  
“Thank you again, prince,” She said at the same time Leo spoke.  
“Uh what?! Me?!” He asked loudly.  
“Yes, you,”Tobias answered, ignoring the princess. “And do not use that tone with me, yes?”  
“What if I get killed by an assassin?!” Leo demanded.  
“All I want to hear from you,” Tobias growled, “Is a ‘yes sire’.”  
Leo hesitated, then murmured, “Yes, sire.”  
“Good.” Keegan rolled her eyes, but couldn’t deny that she partly agreed with Tobias. Tobias turned back to the Captain--who bowed--and left. James also bowed and left.  
“I’m bored,” Keegan murmured, then pulled out her drawing book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an assassin on the loose, people had better watch out.

Arthur paced the throne room anxiously. There was a knock on the door.  
“Enter,” The king called.  
Tobias entered, flanked by Gwaine and Mordred. Arthur had ordered that Tobias was with a knight of the round table at all times.  
“Father,” Tobias said quietly, but not meekly.  
“Tobias,” He replied, gesturing for the guards to leave. They did so with a bow.  
“The princess is secured,” Tobias informed him.  
“Good,” Arthur replied. “Good job, Tobias.”  
Tobias smiled proudly, “Have you learned anything about the assassin?”  
“No, nothing yet,” Arthur shook his head.  
“Who’s looking into it? Lancelot?” Tobias asked.  
“Yes,” Arthur replied, continuing to pace.  
“Good.”  
“How is the princess?” Arthur asked, looking back toward his son. “Who’s guarding her?”  
“She’s fine,” Tobias answered. “I have James and Leo looking after her.”  
He nodded and continued to pace.  
Tobias walked over to the manservant, who was leaning on a pillar near the door. He straightened as Tobias walked over.  
“How are you, Merls?” Tobias asked the warlock.  
“Good,” He answered. “You, sire?”  
I’m alright other than the assassin running around,” He said, a small smile on his face. Merlin smiled back, and Tobias asked, “What have you been doing?”  
“Not much. A little of this, a little of that. You?”  
“Practicing to become king. Other than that, not much.” Merlin nodded in understanding. “Has my father been annoying you?” Tobias asked, looking toward the king who was still pacing.  
“Not more than usual,” Merlin said, grinning.  
“So… a lot?” He grinned too. Merlin laughed.  
“Yes.” Tobias started laughing and Arthur glared at them. Merlin quickly bowed his head, still smiling.  
“So, have you learned anything new? You know what I mean…” He trailed off, not wanting to tell anyone that Merlin had magic.   
“Yes,” Merlin said, understanding what he meant. “I’ll show you later if we can get out.”  
“Okay!” He said excitedly.”Only as long as we’ve found the assassin though.”  
“Okay,” Merlin agreed. He glanced at the still pacing king.  
Tobias glanced again to the king who met his gaze then dropped again with a sigh, never stopping his pacing.  
“Merlin?” Tobias looked toward the servant.  
“Yes, sire?” Merlin asked.  
“I’m scared,” He said, his voice on the verge of cracking.  
“Of what?”  
“The assassin.”  
“Tobias.” Merlin met his stare. “You’re stronger than any assassin out there.”  
“No I’m not, Merls. I’m not stronger than my finest knight.” Tobias dropped his head sadly.  
“That’s not true, Tobias,” Merlin said sternly. “I know you are stronger than any knight. You have the respect and friendship of everyone in this castle. Including the princess, though you may not know it.”  
“But what if I’m not?”   
Merlin smiled and put a hand on Tobias’s shoulder. “You are.” Tobias met his gaze again.   
There was a bang from outside the door.  
Tobias drew his sword and Merlin got ready to use magic. There was no knock as a knight burst into the room.   
“Gwaine!” Artur shouted to the knight outside the door. “Mordred!” There was no answer, and Tobias guessed they had been knocked out. Three more knights entered the room, all four had crossbows aimed at Arthur.  
“Father!” Tobias shouted, swinging his sword and taking care of the knight closest to him. Using his magic, Merlin blocked the shots of two of the other assassins, but the third flew through the air and hit Arthur’s leg.  
The king fell to the floor with a groan. The assassin shot again.  
This one hit it’s target. The arrow stuck out of Arthur’s chest as he collapsed on the ground.  
“Father?” Tobias whispered. Time slowed. Merlin called on the knights who entered the room and swarmed around the assassins. Merlin ran to Arthur’s body and chanted spell after spell, but to no avail. The prince ran over to his father. Gwaine said something, but he couldn’t hear him.   
“Father?” Tobias asked Gwaine.  
“Come sire,” Gwaine said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go to your room.” Tobias shook his head, tears falling. Merlin looked up and shook his head too. Gwaine glared at him. Merlin stood up and they talked quietly for a minute.  
“Just until--just until they’ve cleared out the king,” Merlin said. Tears ran down his face. Gwaine rubbed the servants shoulder and turned to the soon to be king.   
“Let’s go, Tobias.” Merlin shook with sobs. “Merlin, do you want to come?” Gwaine asked. Mordred looked around at the knights and realized he was the highest ranking. “I need one person to go get princess Keegan and leo into the prince’s room. Also get Lorenzo. And another needs to go get Lancelot. I need to talk to him.” The knights around them nodded and ran to follow his orders. Mordred looked back at Merlin, who shook his head, still looking at the dead king. Gwaine sighed and led Tobias away. They walked in silence, Gwaine’s arm around Tobias’s shoulder as tears fell from the young prince’s eyes. They came to his room quickly, and Gwaine opened the door for him. Keegan and Leo were already there. Keegan looked at Tobias and gave him a small hug. As she moved back, Leo also gave him a hug.  
“Highness.” Leo looked at him sadly. “Are you alright?”   
“I-” Tobias started, then broke down into fresh tears. He climbed onto his bed and cried into his hands.  
There was a knock and Keegan called, “Enter,” Her voice breaking.  
Lorenzo, Tobias’s friend entered. His amber eyes were shining with tears.   
“Tobias! Are you alright? I came as fast as I could.” He looked at the crying Tobias and wished he hadn't asked. Tobias shook his head, staring into space. Lornzo sat next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Could you just… leave me?” He asked, voice cracking. He hesitated. “Leo, you stay?”  
“Are you sure?” Keegan met his gaze. Tobias nodded. Keegan turned with a small curtsy and left. Lorenzo didn’t move.  
“Lorenzo. Please,” Tobias said, looking toward him. He nodded sadly, stood and left. The door clicked shut and Leo looked toward Tobias.   
“I-I,” Tobias couldn’t speak as he dropped his head into his hands. Leo walked over and hesitated slightly before sitting down next to him. “I don’t know what to do,” He said after a minute.  
“You will, I know you will,” Leo said gently.  
“When? When I’ve destroyed the entire kingdom?”  
“You won’t!” Leo protested. “You’re my friend, and I know you won’t.” Tobias sighed, and Leo’s face fell.  
“Heavy is the head that bears the crown,” A voice said from above them. Leo jumped up, his magic ready. “I’m sorry for intruding, my prince.” Merlin was already in a deep bow. The prince looked at him. “That’s what Giaus used to tell me before Arthur became king.”  
Tobias stood up and hugged the servant. “I’m scared, Merls.” He realized he had said that not an hour before.   
“I know you are,” Merlin answered, hugging the boy tightly. “But there’s no reason to be.”   
Tobias let go. “Why? Why is there no reason to be scared? I could bring down the entire kingdom overnight!”  
“No you couldn’t,” Merlin laughed sadly. “You’ve got people here to look out for you.”  
Tobias hesitated. “Do you miss him? As much as I do?”  
Merlin’s voice broke as he answered, “Yes. Yes I do, Tobias.” There was another knock on the door.  
“Leo, could you get that?” Leo nodded and opened the door. A servant, no older than 15, walked in and held out a letter. He bowed to the prince, then left. Leo looked curiously at the letter then handed it to Tobias.   
Tobias opened it, and fresh tears glinted in his eyes. He fell back on his bed, sobbing. “No,” He whispered. “No. No, no, no.”  
Leo took the letter, and read it. The Queen Guinevere is dead.  
Leo sat on the bed and hugged his friend, handing the letter to Merlin.   
“Excuse me sire, I’ll go alert the knights.” Tears welled in the servant’s eyes. Leo nodded to him, since Tobias still had his head in his hands.  
“Wait, Merlin,” Tobias looked up, “can you go get Ylva? She’s probably in her room.”  
“I’ll go,” Leo volunteered quickly. Tobias nodded and Leo left. Merlin paused and looked at the prince. He sat down next to the prince comfortingly as Tobias dropped his head back into his hands.   
“James!” Tobias called as loudly as he could. James entered and bowed. Merlin nodded to him respectfully as he straightened. “Give this to Sir Lancelot, and after that I want you to read it,” Tobias ordered. He nodded, took the letter, and left. As he left, Leo came back with Ylva. The princess of camelot held onto her crutch tightly. Leo paused in the doorway as the princess of Camelot hobbled over to her brother and fell into her brother’s arms, tears shining in her eyes.  
“Merlin, Leo, can you leave us please?” Tobias asked, passing his hand through his sister's hair, and holding her tight.   
They nodded and Merlin said, “We’ll be right outside if you need us.”  
“Are you all right, sister?” Tobias asked her gently as the doors shut behind the two servants. Ylva shook her head. “Yah, neither am I,” He said with a sigh. “I’m scared.”  
“Me too,” She whispered into his shoulder.  
“I’m probably going to be king within the week. I’m not even 20 yet.” He set the girl next to him and laid down on his back. Ylva stayed sitting, Head in her hands as tears fell.  
There was a knock on the door. Tobias sat up, hesitated then called, “Enter.”  
Leo popped in with a bow. “You highness. Sir Lancelot wanted to see you, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see him. Shall I send him in?”  
Tobias glanced at Ylva for confirmation. The princess shrugged and Tobias nodded. “Send him in.”  
Leo left and said, “You can see him, Lancelot.” The knight walked in with a bow.  
“Yes, Lancelot?” Tobias asked.  
“How are you?"   
Tobias shot up out of his bed, "Why do people keep asking me that?!" He said angrily, "Of course I’m not ok! My father died, my mother died, Now I'm technically king and I have no idea what to do!"  
Lancelot flinched back and bowed his head. Ylva hugged Tobias, but Tobias pushed her off gently, and continued.  
“I’m not okay, Lancelot,” He snarled. “How could I be?” He walked closer to the knight. “I’m not even 20, Lancelot. I was made crown prince only a year ago, now I’m to take the throne?” He backed up a step. “No. I’m not okay.”  
“I’m sorry,” Lancelot said. He turned to leave.  
Tobias hesitated, then said, “No, I’m sorry, Lancelot. I shouldn’t have burst like that.”  
Lancelot paused and turned around. Tobias sighed, fighting the lump in his throat. Lancelot faced him. He laid a hand on his shoulder gently.  
“I’m sorry,” He repeated.  
“It’s okay,” Lancelot replied. “I can’t even imagine how much stress you have right now. But, Tobias, I know you’re the person I would trust with this job.”  
“That’s what Merlin said but I don’t think I can,” Tobias said quietly.  
“I know you can,” Lancelot said. Tobias shook his head.  
“You’re dismissed.” He sat back down on his bed.  
Lancelot bowed and left. Tobias looked out the window and realized how dark it was. He turned to his sister.  
“You want to stay here tonight?” She nodded. Tobias called for Leo to come in. The servant bowed slightly.  
“Yes, highness?”  
Leo smiled at Ylva before turning back to Tobias who said, "I need you to prepare for the princess to sleep here do the night.” he hesitated, "also. Can you stay in these servant chambers?" He asked gesturing to a door at the far side of the room. Leo hesitated. It was a question. He could say no. The room was drafty and very cold most of the time. He bowed his head under his gaze. Tobias waited patiently.  
"Of course, Tobias." Tobias smiled a little. Leo bowed and left, and after a few seconds, there was another knock.  
“Who could it be now?” He muttered, then said loudly, “Enter.”  
Keegan peeped her head in. “I’m sorry, Tobias. I just wanted to know if I should do anything before I go to bed?”  
Tobias shook his head. Then he glanced at Ylva and met Keegan’s gaze again. “Could you grab Lorenzo? And could you guys hang out here a little while?”  
“Of course.” She left and was back in seconds with the servant. Lorenzo bowed deeply to the soon to be king.  
“You called, Majesty?” He asked, hiding his sadness well. Tobias flinched at the title. Majesty was only used for a King or Queen. Keegan dropped her head to hide a glare. Lorenzo paused and realized what he’d said. “I meant highness!” He said quickly. Tobias shook his head and slumped at the head of the table, gesturing for the others to sit. Ylva sat to his left, and Keegan sat next to her, no one taking the right. Lorenzo sat on the seat next to the right.   
“Leo, can y-stop it!” Leo was still standing, hands behind his back. He moved toward the king and bowed his head.   
“Stop what?” Leo asked, irritation pricking his voice.  
“I don’t want a servant,” Tobias snapped. “I want a friend.” Leo rolled his eyes but looked up. “Thank you. Now, can you get Ylva and I some much needed dinner?” Keegan stomach growled, and Tobias turned to her. “You hungry, princess?” He asked with a small smile.  
She nodded. “A little.” Tobias nodded and turned back to the servant.   
“Leo. Get some bread and cheese while you’re down there,” He said. Keegan nodded gratefully. Leo left and Tobias and Lorenzo talked, dropping Tobias’s title. Keegan listened in, but didn’t say anything.  
Leo walked in a few minutes later and set down some food. They all took some and waited for Tobias to take the first bite. Tobias looked at them and realized what they were waiting for. He took a bite of his food and sighed. Everyone started to eat except Leo who stayed standing, head bowed.  
“Leo!” Tobias glared at the servant. Leo looked up. Tobias gestured to the food. Leo sighed and dropped into a seat further down the table.   
“Sorry, sire,” He said quietly.   
Tobias looked at the right hand seat then back at the manservant. “Leo, I can’t talk to you from over there.” Leo stood you and walked over. He eyed the seat for a second, then pulled it out and sat down.   
“Thank you, sire.” He smiled at the prince. Tobias nodded, smiling a real smile. The other looked at them, glancing from one to the other, and Tobias looked at them.  
“What?” He snapped. They all averted his gaze and looked down at their food. Leo smiled and took some food for himself. Tobias’s smile faded and he looked at his food but didn’t eat. A single tear ran down his face, but no one noticed. The others began a friendly conversation, but Tobias didn’t talk to them.   
Tobias closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Leo looked toward him.  
“Is something wrong, si-Tobias?” He asked, failing to hide the worry in his voice. Tobias shook his head and dropped his head into his hands. Ylva put an arm around her brother.   
Tobias stood up and walked over to the door. “You’re all dismissed,” He said, opening the door pointedly. Keegan hesitated, then stood and left, closely trailed by Lorenzo. James was right outside the door, and the prince looked at him. “Will you stay the night on guard, James?” He asked.  
“Of course, your highness. I’ll trade off with Lancelot in the morning,” The young knight answered. Tobias nodded and shut the door. He went and changed quickly, fell into his bed and, hiding his face, he quietly sobbed into his pillow. Leo stayed standing until Tobias stopped moving around, then blew out the candles.  
“If you need me, Tobias, just call,” The servant said. Tobias nodded into his pillows. Ylva collapsed on her makeshift bed on the ground next to Tobias’s bed. Tobias tried to stop his sobs so Ylva couldn’t hear, but he couldn’t stop the flow. Ylva heard him either way and climbed slowly into his bed.  
“What are you doing, Princess?” Tobias tried to smile. Ylva just let out a slight sob and hugged him. He hugged her back and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias overcomes his grief, and asks Keegan out on a second date.

Ylva woke up first the next morning, and got out of bed without waking her brother. She grabbed her crutch and walked over to the table.  
“Good morning, Princess,” Leo said, walking out of the servants chambers.  
“Good morning,” She replied in a whisper.  
“So you mean to tell me,” Leo said quietly, faking a glare. “That I brought these blankets up here for nothing?”  
Ylva grinned. “Guess so.”  
“Talk a little louder,” Tobias muttered, sitting up and stretching. “The whole castle didn’t hear you.” Leo was immediately alert, ready to be called on. Ylva rolled her eyes in a way only Leo could see. Leo smiled.  
“Morning, Tobias,” She said, turning toward her brother.   
“Morning, highness.” Leo bowed slightly.  
“Morning, you two.” Tobias sighed and slid out of bed.  
Leo asked, “Do you two want to eat?”  
The two royals nodded and the servant left. He came back and entered after a few seconds. The two royals had taken seats already and were waiting for him.  
“Where’s yours?” Tobias looked at the two bowls of porridge Leo set in front of them. Ylva also looked curiously at the servant.  
“I already ate sire,” Leo lied hesitantly.  
“I know when you’re lying, Leo,” Tobias said, glaring at his friend. “Go get y-- actually, nevermind.” He picked up his bowl and put it in front of Leo. Ylva smirked at the servant, and pushed her food away too. Leo shook his head no, and Tobias glared at him.  
“You didn’t eat anything last night,” Ylva said to her brother.   
“I’m not hungry,” Tobias said, then glared at his servant, who was still standing. “Sit,” He growled, standing and gesturing to his chair. Leo sat down and took a hesitant bite.  
“You’re not eating, I’m not eating,” Ylva snarled.  
“Fine. You eat now, and when Leo’s done he’ll get me some food.” Leo sped up his eating, and Ylva glared at her brother.  
She shook her head. “You eat and I’ll eat later.”  
Tobias met her glare with one of his own. “Ylva. I’m responsible for you. When I tell you to do something, you are to do it, Yes?”   
Leo stood up abruptly and bowed to the royals. “I’ll be back in a moment, highness.” He left quickly.  
Ylva continued to glare at her brother, not touching the food. She pushed it further away.  
Leo returned shortly, and Tobias snatched the bowl out of his hands. He put the bowl in his seat. Ylva rolled her eyes, angry at his stubbornness, but ate her food.   
“Can you go see if the king and Princess are awake?” Tobias addressed Leo. “If they are, ask them to go to the throne room?” Leo nodded, bowed and left. He walked nervously to the king's room and knocked.  
“Enter,” Called Killian from inside. Leo walked in nervously and bowed. “Ah. Hello. It’s Leo, right?”  
“Yes, sire,” Leo said, straightening.   
“Hello, Leo. Why are you here?”  
“Prince Tobias would like to see you and the Princess in the-his throne room,” Leo answered, watching the king.  
“Okay. When would he like us there?” Killian asked.  
Keegan poked her head out of a separate door. She had come to her father’s room earlier that morning.  
“Hello, Leo,” She said with a smile.  
“As soon as possible,” Leo said to the king, then looked toward Keegan. “Hello, Princess.” He smiled and bowed slightly. She smiled back and Leo turned back to the king.  
“We’ll be there in ten minutes,” Killian said. Leo bowed and left.

~

Tobias sat in his throne, the same seat his father had been in only yesterday sighed. Leo walked in. Without a word, he walked behind and slightly to the left, of the throne.  
Keegan and Killian walked in. Tobias stood up and dipped his head to the royals. Keegan curtsied and Killian bowed.  
“Your Majesty,” Tobias began, looking toward the king. “I’d like to know when you’d be leaving?”  
Killian paused then answered, “If it would be alright with you, we’d like to stay to see you become king and through the funeral.”  
“That’d be fine,” Tobias said with a huge smile. Killian smiled and inclined his head. Keegan, though, met his eyes and smiled.  
Tobias smiled back, relieved that they’d be there longer.  
“Is there anything else, your Majesty?” Killian asked Tobias. Tobias cringed slightly at the title, but shook his head. The two royals turned with a nod to leave.  
“Wait.” The word came from Tobias. “Keegan?”  
Keegan paused and turned around. Killian paused, but didn’t turn. “Yes sire?” Keegan asked, looking up at him. Tobias was standing up now.  
“Do you want to go riding after dinner?” He asked hopefully.  
Keegan glanced at her father, whose back was still turned, then looked back at the prince and nodded. “I guess so.”  
“We’re going to have to bring Ylva though,” Tobias continued, smiling. “She doesn’t want to be left alone.” Keegan nodded again.  
I thought we were going on our own, She thought, letting the disappointment sink in.  
“Unless you don’t want her to,” Tobias added quickly. “She can stay with Leo.”  
Keegan hesitated then shook her head. “No, that’s okay.”  
“Very well. That’ll be all then,” He made a small bow and sat down again. She nodded and they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Keegan enjoy their time out, and the former think Keegan might start liking him.

Leo was saddling up the horses as Keegan walked over to him and Tobias. Ylva wasn’t there.  
“Where’s Ylva?” Keegan asked the servant.  
“Hello, Princess,” Looking toward her and bowing. “She decided to stay with Lorven.”  
“Ah. Are you coming?” She asked, partly hoping he was.  
“Not this time, princess,” Leo replied, finishing the horses. Keegan nodded and cast a slightly nervous glance at Tobias. “Cut him some slack, Keegan,” Leo said, trying not to snap. “He just lost his parents.”  
“I know,” Keegan murmured. “That’s why I’m nervous.” She couldn’t possibly tell the prince no. Not when it might hurt him.  
Tobias mounted his horse, "watch Ylva while I'm gone."   
Leo nodded and bowed his head, "Be careful out there, Tobias.”  
Tobias rolled his eyes, "why do people keep telling me that?" He kicked his horse and he galloped out of the citadel. Keegan spurred her horse on and caught up after a few seconds. “Nice of you to catch up,” Tobias smirked at the princess.  
Keegan rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.  
“No annoyed comment?” Tobias asked, somewhat shocked. Keegan smirked and pushed her horse on. Tobias caught up, then Keegan got ahead. “Keegan, please. I needed to get out to stop people pushing me.”  
“Okay.” She slowed to a walk. “But just for the record, you’re the one who started it.”  
“Yah, because I needed to get away from Leo’s worrying.”  
“Oh.” Their horses were now walking next to each other. Tobias smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
“Keegan. I’m going to try to call off the betrothal as soon as possible, but have a lot of things I have to get done,” Tobias said quietly.  
“I understand,” She whispered, dropping her gaze. Tobias looked down at his horse’s neck and sighed, thinking about his coronation in two days.  
“Tobias...Maybe you do need to race off some of those nerves?” Keegan proposed. Tobias turned to answer but was interrupted by a knight calling.  
“Who goes there?!”  
Tobias looked up and frowned slightly. “It’s me, Prince To--”   
An arrow whizzed by, narrowly missing them. He jumped off his horse and grabbed a sword.   
“You frickin clotpoles! It’s me, your prince!” He shouted at him. The guards looked frightened and dropped their swords. Keegan also dismounted, sword in hand, followed by Tobias.  
Percival came out from behind a tree. He had gone to check something, and had come back at the prince’s shout. “What happened, Highness?” Percival asked, looking toward Tobias.  
“Your patrol shot before identifying us!” Tobias snapped angrily at the knight.   
“They almost shot Tobias’s face!” Keegan added. Percival glared at the knights, who all dropped their gazes.  
“I want them all to do four extra miles for practice tomorrow,” Tobias ordered. Percival nodded, and Tobias could feel the knights glare on him. Keegan looked toward them with a glare of her own and they all dropped theirs.   
Percival walked over to the horses with them and asked, “How are you, Tobias.”  
“Nervous,” Tobias answered with a sad shrug.  
“We were just going on a ride,” Keegan said, trying to get Tobias away from Percival. She could tell he didn’t want to talk to the elder knight.  
“Well then, have a good time.” He hesitated before adding, “Your Majesty.” Keegan glared at him, but only Tobias saw it and he gave a slight shake of his head.   
“We will, Percival.” Tobias mounted his horse. Keegan followed his example. “Goodbye. Keep an eye on your patrol.” Percival nodded and went to scold his knights. As they started off again, Tobias laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” Keegan asked him with a slight smile.   
“Their faces,” Tobias answered, “When they saw me.” He made an over exaggerated shocked face that sent Keegan into giggles. They rode a few more minutes, talking back and forth. The castle came into view and Tobias heaved a sigh.   
“Why don’t we stay out a little longer?” Keegan asked hopefully.  
Tobias shook his head sadly. “I can’t. I have a meeting with Lancelot, James and Mordred.”  
“Oh.” She nodded sadly.  
“Two days,” Tobias muttered.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll be a great king,” Keegan reassured him.   
“We’re just going to have to wait and see.”  
“Well, I know you’re going to be a great king.” Tobias just sighed.  
The knights saluted him as he passed by, Keegan right behind him. She rode over to Leo, who helped her dismounted.   
“Thank you,” She said, sliding off her horse.  
Leo nodded and turned to Tobias. “Everything good, prince?” Tobias nodded and shooed him away. Leo backed up like a kicked dog, at which Keegan didn’t know whether to laugh or shout at Tobias, so she just rolled her eyes.  
Tobias walked over to Keegan and walked inside, leaving Leo to take care of the horses. Keegan was glad to see the prince smiling as he opened the door to her room and let her in. He shut the door behind them.  
“I thought you had to go?” Keegan said as the door clicked shut.  
“They can wait,” He answered simply. He walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled nervously at him. “See you at breakfast?” She nodded. Tobias smiled and turned to leave.  
“Bye, Tobias,” Keegan whispered as he left.

~

Tobias walked to the dining hall, faithfully trailed by his servant. Leo dragged his feet. He hadn’t been in a good mood since yesterday. Tobias threw his head over his shoulder and glared at him.   
“You’d better be in a good mood by the time we get there or else you’re going to be in trouble,” The prince snapped, irritated. Leo shook his head, afraid that if he said anything it would come out harsher than intended. “Why the heck are you mad?!” He demanded. Leo shook his head again, glaring at him. “I asked you a question!” Tobias growled, stopping in his tracks.   
Leo couldn’t stop himself as he answered sharply, “I don’t know! Why don’t you go ask your new girlfriend, because obviously she’s better than I am!”  
Tobias smirked at him and rolled his eyes. “Leo. You think just because I’m hanging out with Keegan, you’re not my friend anymore?”  
She’s more than a friend, Leo thought, dropping his head.  
“You’re doing it again!” Tobias snapped.  
“Doing what?!” Leo shouted, anger edging his voice.  
“What is wrong? Leo, you’re my best friend! Just tell me!” Tobias demanded, almost pleadingly.   
“I-I don’t know,” Leo bent his head. Tobias just sighed and continued to walk to the dining room, trailed by Leo. The guards bowed as soon as the king entered. Leo walked over to the other servants, and everyone hovered around. With a slight gulp, he walked over to the head of the table and sat down, James at his right. Everyone sat down, Keegan a few chairs away from Tobias. Tobias gave Keegan a smile before starting up a conversation with James. Keegan looked around, but there was no one near her to talk to. Leo walked over to Tobias.  
“Go serve Keegan,” The prince whispered. Leo nodded and walked over to the Princess.   
“Good morning, Leo,” Keegan said as he approached.   
“Good morning, Princess,” Leo replied, dipping his head.   
I really wish I could quit this job, he thought. No more serving people…  
Keegan saw his face. “Something wrong, Leo?”  
“No,” He answered quickly. Yes, He thought. Leo left to go serve others, and Keegan finished her meal in silence.  
After, she stood up and sought out Leo. He was standing with a few other servants, talking.  
She walked over to them and gestured for Leo to follow her, which he did. “What is wrong, Leo?” Keegan demanded.   
“That’s what I was thinking.” Tobias came up behind her, unexpectedly. She jumped, and snapped around, then, slowly turned to face Leo again.  
“I already said that I’m fine.” Leo tried to keep the growl out of his voice.  
“Leo,” Keegan snapped, “We know you’re not.”  
Leo couldn’t help it now, "I'm fine highness's." He turned around, "Leave me alone."   
Tobias’s mouth dropped open, "Leo," He growled, "Look at me." he didn’t turn. "That’s an order, Leo. Or do I need to remind you of your place?"  
“Leo,” Keegan pleaded.  
Leo turned around, and looked towards Tobias, who said, “Answer the question. We’re not stupid.”  
“Can I speak to you,” Leo asked, trying to keep the edge off his voice, “Alone?”  
Keegan paused then mover far enough away that she could see, but not hear them. Tobias looked at Leo, who met his gaze.  
Leo muttered something that Tobias couldn’t hear.  
“What?”  
“You said yesterday,” Leo said louder, glancing at Keegan to make sure she was far enough away that she couldn’t hear, “That you wanted a friend, and now you’ve got a girlfriend. What do you need a friend for?”  
Tobias laughed, a real laugh. “Leo,” He said, smiling at him. “You are my best friend and I would never want to lose you. And just because keegan and I are closer doesn’t mean we’re together. And even if we were, it doesn’t mean I don’t need a friend.”  
“Yah right,” Leo muttered.  
“You don’t believe me?” Hurt threaded into Tobias’s voice.  
“Mmm...not completely,” He smiled. “You two are definitely together.”  
Tobias smiled back. “We are definitely not together.”  
“Liar. I saw the way she looked at you. It’s the same way she used to look at me.” Keegan looked over at them, and Tobias met her gaze. He saw the affection shining there.  
Tobias raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. He held out a hand. “Friends?”  
Leo nodded and took Tobias’s outstretched hand. “Friends.” Tobias looked back and met Keegan’s gaze again and gave her a smile. “Come on, sire,” Leo said, snapping Tobias back to reality. “We’ve got a coronation to prepare for.” Tobias nodded for Keegan to come on over.  
“What?” He looked toward Leo. “It’s not till tomorrow!”  
“You need to go through all the steps, you need to name your Captain, and Ylva wants to see you.”  
“Very well,” Tobias sighed, then turned to Keegan, who was standing a few feet away. “Keegan, my day is packed. Do you want to do something later?”   
Leo looked at him pointedly.  
“Leo, if you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’ll have you thrown in the stocks,” Tobias snapped, glaring at him.  
Keegan rolled her eyes at Leo’s face, and nodded. “Okay.”   
Leo nodded to the princess, and followed a smiling Tobias to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KING TOBIAS!!!

Tobias knocked on Keegan’s door that evening. Leo was with him, because he had nothing better to do. Leo stayed outside as Keegan called for them to enter.   
“Hi, Tobias.” Keegan was standing up, and she gave the prince a smile. Tobias smiled back.   
Maybe she’s starting to like me, Tobias thought, then reminded himself, Just as a friend.  
“Princess,” He said by way of greeting. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk. I need to get out!” Keegan laughed and walked over to him. Leo was leaning against a wall and straightened when they came out. He bowed slightly, and Keegan turned to him.  
“Hello, Leo.”  
“Evening, princess.” Leo straightened again.  
“Are you coming too?” Keegan asked, hiding the disappointment.  
Leo’s face fell. “Unless...unless you don’t want me to,” He said, glancing at Tobias.   
“I’m okay with it,” Keegan said, nodding her head. She glanced at Tobias who gave her a small smile.   
“I’ll stay far behind you two, I just need to get out.” Keegan nodded again, and Tobias led them out, walking next to Keegan. Leo stayed a good ten feet behind them as they emerged into the gardens.  
Keegan took in a deep breath of the fragrant air, enjoying the comfortable silence. Tobias let out a happy sigh, wishing this moment could last forever. Keegan looked up at his face and smiled. He smiled back, and walked a little closer to her so their hands brushed. Keegan took his hand, gentle enough so he could pull away if he wanted to.   
Something broke inside of Leo, and he stopped, the rocks shifting noisily by his feet. Keegan heard and looked over her shoulder. She halted, making Tobias stop too. He looked in the same direction Keegan was, and frowned. He let go of her hand, and turned around.   
“What’s wrong, Leo?” Tobias asked, walking toward Leo.   
“Nothing, highness,” Leo answered. Keegan walked up beside Tobias. Tobias walked closer, glaring down at him. Leo dropped his gaze.  
“What’s wrong.” He almost snapped.  
“I’m fine, highness,” He mumbled. “I just forgot to do something for you at the palace.” It wasn’t a lie. Tobias looked at him in disbelief, then nodded for him to leave. Leo bowed deeply, and then left, Keegan and Tobias continued their walk.

~

Leo walked over to Tobias’s room the next day. The day of the crowning ceremony. He knocked.  
“Enter,” Tobias said quietly, his voice breaking. Leo walked in, bowing. “You’re late,” He muttered, staring into the void.  
“How are you,” Leo asked the young prince.  
“19 and getting the crown? Not so good.” Leo dipped his head, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “Did you bring food?” Leo nodded and handed the soon to be king a platter of his favourite foods. “Thanks.” Tobias sat at his table, and stared at his food, not eating. Leo stood by and watched helplessly. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?” Tobias snapped, not looking up.  
“Yes,” Leo muttered. He bowed and turned to leave.  
“I’m sorry, Leo,” Tobias whispered.  
Leo didn’t look back as he left.  
There was another knock on the door, and Tobias called, “Enter.” Keegan walked in.  
“My Father wants to talk to you, highness,” Keegan said, though she wanted to see him and make sure he was doing okay.  
“Of course,” Tobias looked toward her. “Send him in.” Keegan dipped her head, and left. Killian entered the room.  
“Morning, your Majesty.” Killian gave him a small smile. “How are you?”  
“As good as can be expected,” Tobias answered, meeting his gaze. “And please don’t call me that until after the ceremony.”  
He nodded. “Okay. You know, I understand.” Tobias sighed and gestured for the elder king to take a seat. Killian sat a few seats down, and looked at the prince. “You need to be more confident,” Killian said, kindly. “Everyone knows you’re going to be a great king.”  
“I know,” Tobias said breathlessly. “And I’m trying. I really am.”  
“Then you’re going to do great,” Killian said with a reassuring smile.  
“Today, but what about tomorrow?” Tobias questioned, meeting his gaze.  
“Everyday.”  
Tobias smiled a little, "I have a question. My father said no but now that I'm king I need to ask you something." He gulped, "Can I call off my betrothal to your daughter? We both want to marry for love, not for our kingdoms.”  
Killian looked surprised. “I’m not sure...” he hesitated. “This can be your choice,” he decided. “I will give you my permission if you think it’s for the best.  
“I’ve chosen then,” His smile was replaced with a look of determination. “We will marry only if your daughter learns to love me.”  
Killian dipped his head. “If you believe that is best for your kingdom.”  
“I do,” Tobias answered truthfully. The bell clanged. One hour gone. Killian stood up.  
“That’s all I came to say.” He bowed his head then turned to the door.  
“Thank you, Killian,” Tobias said unexpectedly, standing too.   
“You’re welcome, Tobias.” He turned back to the prince. “Do you want to tell Keegan, or should I?”   
“I’ll tell her after the ceremony if that’s okay,” Tobias replied politely.   
Killian smiled and nodded. “Goodbye, Tobias.”  
“Goodbye, Killian.” As Killian left, there was another knock. “Five minutes, just five,” Tobias muttered under his breath. “Enter!”  
Leo walked in and bowed deeply. He stood up, but kept his head bowed.  
“Leo.” He looked at the servant. “Look at me, Leo.” Leo lifted his head. “I’m sorry for treating you like scum lately. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”  
“I understand,” Leo said quietly.  
Tobias smiled. “Good.” He ruffled the younger man’s hair.   
“Hey!” Leo protested. He smoothed his hair down, though it continued to stick up all over the place.  
Tobias took a deep breath. “Time to go then.”

~

Tobias stood near his guards, talking about the security for the ceremony. He excused himself as Leo approached.  
“Are you ready sire?” Leo asked the prince.   
Tobias looked toward the large oak doors, thinking about all the people--his people-- behind it. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Leo nodded, and the doors opened.   
Tobias’s cape billowed out behind him as he walked toward the front. The people made a wave of bows as he passed, but he didn’t meet anyone’s gaze, except Keegan’s as he passed by her. He smiled at her and her father, then went and walked past Ylva and Lorenzo, not frowning, but not smiling either. As he approached the steps Leo walked around him and took the pillow that was holding the crown off the throne. Tobias knelt, keeping his head high.   
Leo bowed his head respectfully and waited for the bishop to begin, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of camelot to their respective laws and customs?"   
"I solemnly promise to do so."   
“Will your power, law, justice, and mercy be executed in all your judgements?"   
"I will."   
The bishop took the crown off of the velvet pillow and raised it above the prince, “Then, by the power invested in me, I crown you king of Camelot!” The bishop sat the crown on the now king of camelot. Tobias rose and turned to the crowd.  
“Long live the king!” Everyone shouted. Leo shouted the loudest of everyone there. Tobias met Keegan’s gaze and gave her a smile that she returned. He started to walk down the aisle, everyone dropped onto their knees respectfully, and Leo walked behind the new king, head bent deeply.   
After a few minutes, the crowd started to disperse, though a lot of people went towards Tobias. Tobias greeted all of them, while talking to the new Captain, James. Leo stood behind the king, hands behind his back and head bowed. Keegan finally made her way to Tobias and smiled up at him.  
“Princess.” Tobias met her gaze. “There is something I need to tell you, but I need to talk to people first. Meet me in my room in an hour?”   
Keegan nodded. “Okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Tobias and Keegan change...but for the better or worse?

Tobias walked to his room, trailed by Leo. Keegan walked over and knocked a few minutes later.   
“Enter,” Tobias said from inside, and turned to Leo. “You’re dismissed.”  
Leo bowed and left just as Keegan walked in. “Why did you call me here?” She asked, tipping her head slightly as she looked toward Tobias.  
“I’ve called off the betrothal,” Tobias told her, smiling.  
She paused, disbelief lighting her gaze. “Really?”   
Tobias nodded. “You’re father and I have already discussed it.”  
Keegan smiled, the disbelief melting from her gaze to be replaced with gratitude. “Thank you!”  
“Of course.” There was a loud bang from right outside the door, and Tobias ran over, hand on his sword. Keegan backed up further into the room. “Leo!” Tobias growled, and Keegan let out a small, relieved sigh. “What are you doing?”   
The servant looked him in the eye, unflinching. “I’m bringing you dinner.”  
“And...where is the said dinner?” Leo gulped.  
Then he glared at the king. "You spent the last three nights with her and now you're calling off the betrothal?" He said angrily.   
"Stop with the tone." Tobias growled.   
"No Tobias! First you stop talking to me for the princess and now you aren't even going to marry her?!"   
Tobias glared at him, "You are my servant and if I stop doing something it is none of your business."   
Leo looked down, "I'm sorry for speaking to you like that sire."   
Tobias’s glare softened, and he nodded, "That's okay.” Leo cast one last glance at the king before bowing and turning to leave. “Leo?”  
“Yes sire?” The servant didn’t turn.  
“Have the rest of the night off to cool off.” Leo nodded sadly and left. Tobias turned toward Keegan with a sigh. “I’m sorry you had to see that. He hasn’t been himself lately.”  
Keegan nodded. “So...how do you feel, king?”  
“Better,” He answered, smiling slightly. “Though I wish Leo would adjust.”  
“I’m sorry,” Keegan sighed. “I feel like it’s my fault.”  
“It’s not. Leo just needs to learn that the world doesn’t revolve around him.” Keegan sighed and dropped her head. Tobias studied her for a moment, then asked, “Keegan, do you like me?”   
Keegan kept her head bent.  
“Keegan?”   
Keegan could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, but she still didn’t raise her face to look at the new king.  
“Keegan,” He walked over and put a finger under her chin, pushing on it gently to make her face him.  
Keegan finally met his gaze and nodded. “Yes. A little, Tobias.”  
Tobias let go and beamed. Keegan smiled back, her eyes shining. “Thank God,” Tobias said. A sigh of relief. “I didn’t actually call off the betrothal.”  
Keegan’s eyes widened. “What?!” She practically shouted.   
“Yah,” Tobias lied with a small laugh. “I just wanted the truth.”  
“What?! She repeated. “Why would you do that?!”  
He shrugged, still laughing.   
Keegan understood what was going on. “Tobias…” She glared at him, making the new king laugh harder. Keegan picked up the closest thing to her--a book-- and chucked it at him.   
Tobias dodged gracefully and said, “That wasn’t very respectful.”  
“That wasn’t very respectful,” Keegan mocked, throwing another book.  
“Stop or I’ll call in my guard,” Tobias warned.  
Keegan mocked him again, “Stop or I’ll call in my guard.” She threw another book.  
“Fine.” Tobias ran over to the door, opened it, and, for a nice way of putting it, told James to get his butt in there. James walked in. “Restrain her,” Tobias ordered, gesturing to the girl.  
“I wouldn’t,” Keegan warned, glaring slightly at him.  
James hesitated, and glanced at Tobias again.   
“That was an order, James,” Tobias said, laughing.  
The knight smiled and nodded. “Yes sire.” Keegan laughed and leaped further away from the knight.   
James ran over to her and grabbed her behind the arms. Gently, he pushed her to her knees in front of Tobias. Keegan kicked him off, but he grabbed her, again, pushing her to the ground. And this time putting a foot on her legs to keep her from kicking him.   
“Cooperate, princess,” He growled in her ear.  
Keegan laughed, “Never,” she freed a leg and kicked him so he fell onto his butt. She jumped up and ran to attack Tobias, who pushed her off into James arms. The knight pushed her onto the bed.  
“He’s the king and you will show him respect,” James growled laughing slightly, leaning down to her ear. Keegan let out a small laugh.  
“It’s no use, James,” Tobias said, smiling. “Let her go.” James hesitated, but stood up and let go of the Princess. Keegan laughed as she stood up, brushing down her dress. “You’re dismissed, James,” Tobias said to the knight.  
James bowed chuckling and left.  
Keegan rolled her eyes after him, before turning to Tobias. “You were just kidding, right?”  
“Of course,” Tobias replied with a smile.   
“Good.” Keegan took a little step closer to her, then another. Tobias took a deep breath running a hand through his black hair. He smiled down at Keegan, and she smiled back at him. Tobias took a small step, closing the remaining few inches between them, then he leaned down and their lips met.   
Keegan wrapped her arms around his neck as Tobias grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.   
Tobias pulled back after a second and said softly, “Keegan, will you marry me?”  
“I think you’re taking this a bit fast,” Keegan replied, “But yes!” Something cold and hard slipped onto her finger, and she didn’t have time to look at it before Tobias leaned down and kissed her again.   
He smiled against her lips. He had finally won her love. Neither of them pulled back until there was a knock at the door. Tobias pushed Keegan away gently, and she backed far enough away that it didn’t look like anything had happened.  
“Enter,” Tobias called, his voice strong. Leo walked in and Keegan let out a slight huff of annoyance.  
Leo bowed and looked toward her curiously. “Am I interrupting something?” Keegan nodded, but Tobias shook his head.  
Tobias glanced quickly at the princess, then turned back toward Leo. “No, Leo. What can I do for you?”  
“I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. They were uncalled for.” He dropped his head. Tobias smiled and walked over to his friend, and Leo met his gaze apologetically.  
“Leo, you’re my best friend,” Tobias began, smiling. “I have a question. Will you--”  
Leo cut him off. “I’ll do anything you want.”  
“If you’d stop interrupting me I would tell you.”   
“Right. Sorry.” Leo interrupted again.  
Tobias rolled his eyes, but his smile grew. “Will you be my best man?”  
Leo’s eyes widened. “But I thought you called off the betrothal!” Keegan and Tobias laughed.  
“I won her heart,” Tobias said. “I didn’t steal it.”  
Leo smiled, glancing over the king’s shoulder to Keegan. Then he looked back at Tobias. “I’d be honored, my king.” Keegan walked over toward Tobias and grabbed his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. Leo smiled, almost approvingly.  
“Wait.” Tobias grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down, then handed it to Leo. “Bring this to king Killian.” He ordered. Leo nodded, bowed and left. Tobias looked down at Keegan. “Keegan, I have some things to do.”  
She nodded sadly. “I understand.”  
Tobias sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the head. “See you later.”  
Keegan nodded and gave him a small hug. “Bye, Tobias.”   
“Bye, Keegan.” The princess turned and left. A few seconds later, King Killian walked in.  
Tobias bowed. “Your majesty. You got my letter quickly.”  
Killian bowed slightly, then held up the letter. “When did you decide this?” It was a letter telling that he had proposed and Keegan had accepted.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean,” Killian said, keeping his voice steady, “When did you decide that you do want to marry my daughter?”  
“I never said that I didn’t,” Tobias snapped. Killian gazed down at the young king, not glaring, but not smiling either. Tobias was straight out glaring at the elder king.   
“Then why’d you call off the betrothal?” Killian demanded.  
“Because,” Tobias answered with a huff of annoyance, “she didn’t want to marry if she was forced to. We both wanted to marry for love.”  
Killian nodded slightly. “So when did you decide that you did want to marry her?”  
“When she said yes.”  
“Which would be when?”  
“Twenty minutes ago.”  
“Twenty minutes?” Killian looked shocked. “You left the throne room no more than an hour and a half ago!”  
Tobias flinched and asked, hurt in his voice, “What is wrong? Why can’t I have your blessing?”  
Killian’s gaze softened. “I didn’t say you couldn’t.”  
“Then why are you mad at me?”  
Killian’s voice hardened as he answered, “I never said I was.”  
“It certainly sounded like it!” Tobias shouted.  
Killian glared at the younger king. “Do you know who Keegan’s mother is?” Tobias shook his head sharply. “She died in childbirth. And I’m warning you right now. If anything happens to my daughter, you and your kingdom will regret it.”  
“If anything happens to her, I will give up my crown. I swear.”   
That made Killian pause. He hid his surprise well, and bowed slightly. “Is there anything else you need from me?”  
“No,” Tobias growled, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. “But an apology would be nice.”  
“For what?” Killian asked as calmly as he could.  
“For coming into my room and screaming at me!” Something flitted across the young king’s eyes. “I could have you thrown in the dungeons for that.”  
“I didn’t raise my voice once,” King Killian said. Then, without another word or a bow, he left, slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings up with the new king...

Keegan sat on a bench in the garden later that day, drawing a picture of Tobias. She had started the picture a little earlier.  
“Whatcha reading?” A voice said from above her. She didn’t have to look up to know Leo was right there.  
“Hello, Leo.” Keegan smiled and looked up.  
“Hello, princess.” Leo returned the smile, then gestured to the drawing  
“I’m drawing,” She said, rolling her eyes and twisting her pencil around her fingers.  
“What are you drawing?” He asked.  
“Just...drawing.” She tried to hide the picture, but this time Leo was too fast. He grabbed the drawing with a laugh, but when he saw what was on it, his face fell.   
He handed it back to Keegan. “The king wants to know if you want to go on a ride later.”  
She took it, and offered him a small smile. “Tell him that’d be great.” She looked at him. “What’s up with you?”  
“Nothing much. I have many more responsibilities now that I’m the king’s servant. For some reason, the other servants respect me more and look up to me. Other than that, not much.”  
Keegan met his gaze for a second, then grabbed her book and handed him the paper she had hidden from him before. “I made this for you.” Leo took it and was surprised by how accurate it was.  
“Thank you, princess.” Leo smiled at her. “Are you going back to Jerrily before the wedding?”  
Keegan shrugged sadly. “I don’t know. I have to ask my father first.” Leo cringed. Tobias had told him not to talk about the elder king because they had had a fight earlier. Keegan saw his expression and furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s wrong, Leo?”  
“Tobias and your father got into a fight.” Leo sat down next to her.  
Keegan’s face fell. “About what?”  
“What do you think?” Leo let out a small chuckle. Keegan twirled the shining ring around her finger. “I still can’t believe you’re marrying him.”  
“Me neither,” Keegan replied with a small smile.  
“Why did you decide to marry Tobias?” Leo asked her.  
“Truthfully I don’t know,” Keegan replied slowly. Thoughtfully.  
“Did I hear my name?” Tobias asked from above them. Leo leaped up and bowed his head.  
“Tobias!” Keegan stood up and gave him a hug.  
“Hello, princess,” Tobias hugged her tightly. He let her go, his hand still around her waist, and turned to the servant. “Leo,” He said by way of greeting.  
“Hello, sire,” Leo greeted him, looking up to meet his eyes. Tobias gave him a small smile then turned to Keegan.  
“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” He said to her. “I’m busy later so we won’t be able to go for a ride.”  
“Oh.” Keegan dropped his gaze, looking toward her feet.  
“I’m free tomorrow morning though,” He added quickly at the look of disappointment on her face. She looked up at him again and he gave her a kiss on the forehead that made her smile.  
“Okay,” Keegan said, nodding.  
“Leo.” Tobias turned again to the servant. “I need you to polish my armour and and clean my clothes by tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes sire,” Leo replied with a bow.  
“Your father wants to see you, Keegan,” Tobias remembered.  
“Okay,” She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He let go of her and she ran toward the castle. Leo stayed, his head bowed, waiting for Tobias to dismiss him, as Tobias watched Keegan leave. After a few seconds, Tobias turned back to Leo.  
"Leo?"   
"Yes, sire?"  
"Can you teach me magic?"  
Leo gaped at him, "Why?"   
"Because."  
"First no. Second, it's illegal."   
"I have my needs Leo."  
"No, Tobias. No, I can't." Keegan heard them and turned around, but neither of the boys noticed, they were both holding each other's glares. Keegan walked over, using any brush she could to hide from them.  
"Why because you can't?" Tobias sounded almost hopeful.  
"No. Because it's not healthy. Tobias it can corrupt people."   
Tobias rolled his eyes, "Leo why would it corrupt me?"   
"Why do you even need magic? You have the kingdom."   
"It's not your place to tell me what I want and don't want, Leo."   
"Tobias, you're my best friend! I've seen magic do horrible things to people!"   
Tobias glared at him, "So you can but you won't?"   
Leo nodded, "You would have to have me thrown in jail before I taught anyone it!”  
Tobias glared at his servant. “You have until tomorrow to say yes, or your job is gone. Do you understand?”  
Leo stood, stunned for a moment, then shook his head. “It’ll be a no tomorrow as well, your Majesty. I’ll go pack my things.” Keegan paused , shocked, then headed back to the castle without being spotted.

~

Keegan walked to Tobias’s room right before breakfast. She had thought over the fight in the garden and decided it best to just talk to Tobias. She knocked, biting her lip nervously.  
“Enter!” Tobias called from inside. Keegan walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. “Good morning, Princess.” Tobias smiled. He stood from his desk and walked over till he was five paces from Keegan.  
“Morning, Tobias,” She replied, offering him a tight lipped, obviously fake smile.  
Tobias saw it and frowned. “What’s wrong, Keegan?”  
“Nothing, sire.” An obvious lie. “Where’s Leo?”  
“He’s not here,” Tobias gulped. “He’s busy.”  
Keegan glared at him. “Tobias. Where is Leo?”   
“I don’t know,” Tobias growled.   
“Tobias.” Keegan took a step forward, meeting his gaze.  
“I’m telling you the truth, Keegan!” Tobias lied. “I don’t know!”  
“I overheard you in the garden yesterday, Tobias!” She couldn’t help but feel the betrayal as it flooded her body. She glared at him, hurt filling her eyes.  
Tobias sighed, meeting her gaze steadily. “He is my servant, nothing more. If I have no more need of his services, then I have no more need of his services.”  
“Tobias!” Keegan could barely hold back the tears welling behind her eyes. “I know that’s not true! Why do you need magic?”  
“It is true,” Tobias said sharply making Keegan flinch away. “And it’s a matter of state.”  
“So you’re going to fire your best friend because he wants to help you?”  
“No. Because I need a servant that will do as I ask him.”  
“He’s trying to Protect y-- You know what. You’re not acting like yourself. I’m not talking to you until you do.” She turned around sharply and slammed the door behind her.

~

Keegan went and found Leo. Without an explanation, she told him to go talk to Tobias, and followed him to his room. Leo knocked at the king’s door.  
“Enter,” Tobias’s voice came through the door. Leo entered, head held high. “Leo.”  
“Majesty.”  
“What are you doing here?” Tobias asked stiffly, sitting at his desk.  
“I came to see if you changed your mind.”  
“That depends,” Tobias growled. “Have you?”  
Leo shook his head sadly.   
“Then I’m afraid I haven’t either,” Tobias answered with a sigh.  
Leo kept his head high as he said, “I hope you know what you’re doing to Keegan.”  
Tobias glared. “You are dismissed,” He growled. Without a bow or another word, Leo turned sharply and left. He slammed the door behind him and turned to Keegan, hurt shining in his green eyes.   
“I’m sorry,” Keegan said quietly to him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Maybe it was the fight with my dad?” Leo shrugged, and Keegan gave him a small hug, but he pushed her off gently.  
“I’ll be in town if his Majesty--” He spat the title “--needs me.” Leo grabbed his bag then bowed deeply to the princess. “I wish you both well.”  
“Goodbye, Leo,” Keegan said quietly. “I wish you the best.”  
“Goodbye, Keegan.” Leo adjusted his bag then turned and left.   
Keegan stayed in front of the king’s door. He heart pounded in her chest as she thought about going in. She shook her head and fell to the ground against the wall opposite Tobias’s door. I hope he’s happy. Tears fell down her face as she hid her face in her knees. She didn’t realize as she fell asleep.

~

Tobias sighed as he sat at his desk a few minutes later. Something flitted in his eyes and suddenly he realized what he’d done. He leapt up and ran out the door, tripping over Keegan. Keegan shifted but didn’t wake up. Tobias knelt on the ground beside her and shook her gently.   
“Keegan,” He whispered. She turned away from him, still asleep. “Keegan!” He repeated, louder this time. He shook her gently.   
Keegan blinked open her eyes and sat up quickly. “Tobias?” She glared at him. “What do you need?”   
“Where’s Leo?” He asked quickly.  
“I’m not playing this game,” Keegan snapped.  
“Keegan! Please! Do you know where he is?” His voice broke slightly as he looked into her eyes, pain shining there. “I need him back. He’s my friend! Please. I don’t know what happened!”  
Keegan hesitated slightly then growled, “I know what happened. You were being a stuck up jerk!”  
“No, Keegan,” He said pleadingly, close to tears. “I don’t know what happened. I think I was spelled. I would never get rid of Leo! Please!”  
Keegan hesitated. “He’s in town, looking for a job,” She said in a small voice.  
“Good.” He smiled gratefully at her then quickly ran into his room and ran out a few seconds later. Keegan stood up as he came out. “Get my knights, tell them to start looking for him,” He said, then pressed something into her hands, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and said, “Go give this to your father.” Keegan nodded, heat rising to her cheeks. “Good.” Tobias backed away then ran down the stairs and out to the stables. Keegan followed his instructions. She ran to her father's room, calling to servants to tell the knights to get in town and look for Leo. She knocked at her father’s door and put the note under the door for him. Then she ran to the stables and grabbed herself a horse. Seeing Tobias she rode towards him, trying to keep up as they twisted through the town, servants calling out to them. They crossed a few knights path, and finally Tobias’s horse skidded to a halt right in front of Leo.  
“What are you doing here?” Leo growled at Tobias, a glare set on him too.  
“The castle, my room, don’t ask questions,” Tobias said quickly, meeting the boy’s gaze.   
Leo looked toward Keegan questioningly. She nodded, a look that said, Please do it, on her face.   
“Fine,” Leo sighed and started to walk toward the castle, Tobias walking his horse behind him. Keegan leapt off her horse and handed the reins to Leo.  
“Here. You two need to discuss this, not me,” she said as Leo took the reins. “I’ll be there later.” Leo smiled at Keegan then hopped on the horse. Him and Tobias took off at a trot.  
“Leo. I was spelled,” Tobias said when they were far enough that Keegan couldn’t hear them. “I would never dismiss you.”  
“Why did you start lying to me then?” Leo asked angrily.  
“I don’t know,” Tobias sighed. “But I promise you are my best man and your job is secure after we find whoever is doing this.”  
Leo smiled slightly. “Thank you.” He slowed and walked slightly behind his king.


End file.
